Blueeyed Vampire
by krazykat144
Summary: Bella went to find the meadow, but instead of making it there Laurent found her driving and decided to attack. The wolves come and attack Laurent, after he bit Bella. She's alone, a newborn, confused, and different.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm re-doing this chapter, the first one was very bad.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight. =(**

**

* * *

**

**Bella point of view**

I was driving down a very curvy road, my eyes glued to the road in front of me. I was on another trip to find the meadow. I had to find it, only to know that he really didn't love me. I would go to the meadow to say good-bye, to move on like he wanted me to. I saw something flash in front of my truck. I hit the brakes to make sure that if it was a deer, I wouldn't hit it. I didn't want to hurt the poor thing. I looked around, and I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. I turned around to face the road again. I found what had run in front of my truck, and there was no way I would be able to harm it with my truck.

There stood Laurent, the slight sun light that gleamed through the clouds made his shirt less body shine and sparkle. The only thing that went through my mind when I saw him was _Oh shit, I'm dead. _He walked over to my truck, a smile on his face, and opened my door.

"Hello, Isabella. I have been looking for you. It's funny because I was about to give up on looking for you. Yet, here you are." He said, his fingers brushing my cheek slowly. "Vikki is looking for you. She wants to torture you, into a slow and very painful death. You're lucky I found you instead of her. Very lucky, really." He said as he pulled me from the truck.

"The Cullens! They will come after you! Let me go!" I said, trying hopelessly to get out of his hands.

"No. No, they won't. You're a helpless human, and your vampire protectors, and 'lover', left you in a world where you knew everything. Too much; they knew Vikki and I are out here, and they probably knew that Vikki wouldn't take it lightly that Edward took her mate away from her. And now she wants you dead. And she wants to do it, but I never liked it when vampires play with their food; it's demeaning to humans. Well, it just proves even more how weak they are. It's very sad. But I'm not doing that to you. You were already hurt because of vampires, first James, and then your dear Edward left you." He said, with his evil smile creeping back on his face once again.

I was quiet, my eyes glued to the floor. It all was true, Edward left me, but that didn't hurt as much as knowing that Carlisle and Esme loved me as their daughter, and I loved them too. They were a second pair of parents. And Alice was my best friend, and Jasper was great. I think I liked him the best because I was the clumsiest, Alice - the hyperest, Rose - the prettiest, Carlisle was the smartest, Edward - the fastest, Emmett was the strongest, and Esme was the sweetest, but Jasper could sit alone, away from everyone and still make everyone feel jealous. A small smile appeared on my lips as I thought about the family; I really missed them.

He was pulling me off to the shoulder of the road, starting to drag me into the woods. I kicked my legs, and swung my arms, but still nothing would slow him down. He pulled me to my feet, to stand in front of him. He smiled and lowered his face to my neck. His teeth entered my flesh; the venom slowly crept into my veins, my blood slowly leaving me, flowing into Laurent.

I heard a deep, and very frightening growl come from the woods. I whimpered as I grew weaker, and a strong burning ran up and down my neck and started to go into my chest. A big, black, burly wolf came crashing out of the trees and pounced on Laurent, detaching him from me. The wolf dragged Laurent into the woods, and I stood there, dumbfounded. The intense burning forcing me to my feet, I heard rustling in the woods and more growling. I heard a wolf howl and more barking continued. I was shaking, I was scared. Four more wolves marched out of the woods and circled me.

They started to shake, the hair started to disappear; they were transforming into men, people. One of those people was my beloved Jacob. I fell to my hands, my body racked in pain. They started talking.

"What will we do with her?"

"She's changing into one of them."

"But she is my family; I love her." Jacob said as he lowered down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. "Bella I'm so sorry we couldn't save you. I'm sorry you loved those blood suckers more than the people that have been there for you forever and would never leave you," he said, hugging me to his chest. The burning was running through my body, causing me to twist and turn in pain in his arms; whimpers and moans escaped me. My eyes stared out into the darkening sky, gazing mindlessly, at nothing, just absentmindedly. I'm sorry Bella." Jacob said as he pressed his lips to mine, then laid me on the ground softly, and stood.

"We are going to leave her. She will finish the change, and we will go after her if she ever bites a human." Jacob said.

"But she will be a blood sucker! Why don't we kill her now?" One yelled at Jake. He snapped at him in return, looked at me sadly, and ran into the woods. The others followed behind him.

I was changing into a vampire; I would forever walk the earth. I had finally gotten my wish, but now, I had another one - I wished that after I was changed, I wouldn't remember anything about Edward.

But I knew one thing for sure - the first animal I took down would be a bear, just to make Emmett happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor Point of View**

It was just past two in the morning, two fourteen. And a call had came in recently, the patient would arrive soon. The paramedics reported that her skin had hardened to the point needles wouldn't penatrate her. Eighteen year old female, deep gasp on her neck that looked torn. If her bleeding didn't stop soon she would die, and her body was starting to harden so the needles wouldn't be able to put medicane, or blood in her. She was found on th side of the road which seemed she was attacked by an animal. She was close to Edgelake Creek, and had probably been there for awhile. It was two in the morning, and her cell phone had calls that were missed since three in the afternoon. There wasn't any hope for this young girl, but I had to try. She was identified as Isabella Anne Swan, Cheif Swan's daughter. I picked up the phone and dialed the house number of the Swan's.

"Hello, Mr. Swan?" I asked making sure that he was the right person.

"Yes?"

"We found your daughter, Isabella." I said into the phone.

"Really is she okay? I'm on my way."

"She's in intensive care, there isn't much we could do for her. We tried our best but it isn't looking well." This really must have been heartbreaking for him.

"She's going to die?"

"I'm sorry to say we failed at saving your daughter, you should see her before she passes." It hurt for me to say that my eight years in medical school couldn't help this girl.

"You have to do something you can't just give up!"

"Her body is rejecting the IV line, the needle won't break through her skin. Her temperture already dropped, she's aready dead but with a heartbeat." I wanted to help her and I had tried but she wasn't able to live anymore. Something was inside of her that wouldn't allow her to live anymore.

"No..."

"You should come Mr. Swan she would want to see her before she leaves." It made it sound so much like she was just moving out of town.

"Okay." He said then was followed by a loud click and beeping, which met he had hung up.

**Charlie Point of View**

The phone ran and I peered at the clock to see it was just after two in the morning. It could be someone to tell about Bella. I was so worried about her she had never came home and that was so unlike her; and I knew she would never do something like that unless something was wrong with her.

"Hello, Mr. Swan?"

"Yes?" I said my voice think with the little sleep that I had gotten.

"We found your daughter, Isabella."

"Really is she okay? I'm on my way." I said as I stumbled out of m bed and tossed on a pair of sweats out of my floor.

"She's in intensive care, there isn't much we could do for her. We tried our best but it isn't looking well."

"She's going to die?" I whispered and asked as I froze standing in the middle of my room my pants around my knees.

"I'm sorry to say we failed at saving your daughter, you should see her before she passes."

"You have to do something you can't just give up!" I can't believe he would give I never gave up when I was looking for a criminal who killed a person. I was saving someone, a someone that he would kill in the future. He he would just give up?!

"Her body is rejecting the IV line, the needle won't break through her skin. Her temperture already dropped, she's aready dead but with a heartbeat."

"No..." I whispered through a sob.

"You should come Mr. Swan she would want to see her before she leaves."

"Okay." I said as I nodded my head and wiped my tears away.

I quickly pulled my pants on and grabbed a UW shirt on and ran downstairs. I quickly dialed Billy's number. "Hey Billy it's Charlie, they found Bella, she's in the hospital. She isn't gonna make it they say. Umm. Head over as soon as you can." I said on the answering machine, then ran outside and jumpped into my cruiser and speed off to the hospital. I ran stop signs and ran right through red lights. Not that it mattered it was two in the morning but once I told my story I knew no one would care.

Once I got to the hospital I looked around for the doctor, but couldn't find him. Once I found him he pointed me to Bells's privite room. I gasped as I saw the small pale girl on the cot. Her hair was lack and laid around her like it was hugging her head in death. It was a dark, curly, halo. I held her hand. I never let go only when the nurses came and brought me a plate of food, when I had to go to the restroom, and when I slept, which was almost never. I whispered I love you to her every five minutes.

After being in the hospital for two and a half days, her pulse started to race. Her body arched and she let out a eardrum shattering scream. As the air left her lungs, she feel to the cot and was dead. No heartbeat. Her chest didn't rise. Nothing. Gone. She was gone. My baby. She was my live for these seventeen years. And she was taken before her time. Why? She did nothing wrong, she was only seventeen and now she was dead.

I walked into the hall and use the phone at the front desk to call Renee. As I told her that Bella had passed I heard the phone drop, and Renee screamed. I heard her sobbing in the background and Phil trying to calm her. Phil picked up the phone and told us they would leave as soon as Renee woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK i WROTE THIS DURING SPANISH / BIOLOGY / AND CHORUS SO ENJOY

* * *

**

BPOV

* * *

When I finally awoke, I was still trapped. Trapped in my head, in my body. Werid, I thought I was told I would burn in intense pain for three days. But, instead an icy chill had relaxed my body almost to sleep. My heart beats became faster and faster still. Then it finally gave up the long lost battle of keeping me alive. I was dead, a vampire,orever to walk this earth. "Cool, when do I get to take down a bear?" I thought to myself. I knew I was in a hospital, but my throat didn,t hurt. Charlie was out in the hall, on the phone with Renee, I could hear her scream, cry, and fall to the floor, she was so upset.

I felt the bed move, I was probably being moved to the morge. Charlie was talking to the funeral home, he loved me very much, I could tell so by he never let go of my hand. I lied on that hard table for six hours until Renee came. She held my hand and told me she loved me, she was sorry she wasn't able to see me before I passed. I wanted to jump up and shake her yell at her that there was nothing that she and Charlie should be sorry for. Then I was wheeled into another room and got chemicals poured on me. The funeral arrangements lasted three days. Renee dressed me in my satin blue shirt, that Edward said looked beautiful on me, and light washed denim with washboard cutouts. I felt so sorry for my parents as they stood beside me during the wake. Jake was one of the people who came to see me. He smelled extremely gross now, he no longer smelt like wood, was it wet dog?

He leant down and whispered in my ear, "You used to be my sister, now you are my enemy." He walked off then as he softly father Billy came up and looked at me he said nothing, only to my father. As the wake countined, I became progressivily depressed. I wish I could sit up and hug everyone, but my heart no longer beats. Jake, Dad, Mike, and Paul carried my casket to the burial garve marked for me. This is where I would "rest" they poured the dirt on the top, I let out a sof sob and curled into a ball. I felt the footsteps leave as the service came to an end.

I felt myself being lowered, I felt the concrete being poured, I felt the night fall. I easily broke open the coffin, the semi wet concrete began to flow into the casket. As it filled the coffin i pused myself out and on to the ground. I ran quickly to the river near by and dived in washing all the comcrete off. After I finished washing, I pulled myself out of the water and ran in circles to dry. I ran to Charlie's house. Lights were off but, I heard his cries, his sobs, I even heard his sadness and brokeness. A scroching hot hand fall on my shoulder, I hissed, and leaped away. Jake stood in front of me. "Leave now Bella before you hurt your them."

"Jake I would never hurt my parents, I would never hurt you, or any of my friends." I said.

"Bella we can't take any chances go to Canada or something."

"But, I don't know what to do..." I looked down at the ground I felt like crying, I was so confused, I was alone too.

"Bella, you are smart you'll figure it out some how. But, you have to leave, or-or I will have to dismember you."

I sobbed, and took off flying nowhere and anywhere at the same time. I ended up on a porch, and I lied there for the rest of the night waiting for something but, couldn,t figure out what.

*****

I finally got up and looked around when the sun came up, I ended up on the Cullen's porch. I needed a litle money to do something. I went to Edward's room no surprised he toke those damn CD's with him. I ripped his couch to strips of leather and cotton everywhere, like litle clouds on the floor. I went to his closet and found his safe, I ripped the lock off and opened it. Inside was a lot of money, probably because he never had to take Alice shopping. I grabbed a simple five-thousand and took off. I was running though the hills when a hiker came across me.

"Hey there, are you lost? Got's any family 'round here?"

"No, I'm alone, and lost,"

"Awe. Want me to help with that?"

"No." I began to walk the other way I heard him hurring behind me. Then he grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked in his eyes and was shocked to see his life pan out in front of me. His first girlfriend becoming his wife their children growing up. Twins, one boy and one girl when they turned sixteen his daughter went missing that was seven years ago. He just celeabrated his forty-fourth birthday. His wife died by hit and run and his son was a doctor in Oregan. He came to visit every holiday. He lived in Seattle.

"Please, you remind me so much of my daughter you can't be much older the her. Just a place to stay until you have your own." He pleaded.

I smiled, "Umm...Sure, that would be nice. Does anyone else live with you?"

"No, I'm lonly to, my son comes and visits though."

I nodded my head, and he began to lead the way back to his car.

* * *

**ok u no u want to push that button b hard i want 2 no if im good tell me ur thought im doing it dr phil style lol sike no ok here lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok chapther 4 how goes it im doin good**

**i dont own twilight**

* * *

I began to fallow him, through the mountains and to his car. When we got to his car parked by the side of the road i pointed to the white tee-shirt hanging out the window with a puzzled look.

"I put that there so no one tows my car." he chuckled.

I smiled and walked to the car. When I went to open the door I prayied to God that I wouldn't rip it off. I pulled on the handle slowly, heard a click and it sung open. I sighed a sigh of relieve and sat down in the seat. I caught a flash of jacob in the woods, he looked like he mad a bad mistake. He thought I was going to kill this man! "Hey, whats your name?"

"My name is Jeraimah Lyn Row, what's your's?"

"Oh, I'm Isabella, I like to be called Bella, Anne Hale."

"Well, that's very pretty, my daughter Ayreana **((it's pronounced Air - e- anna ok))** Jewel would be twenty-four in three weeks. I miss her. What were you doing out there all alone? Someone could have stumbled upon you, you could have been raped, kidnapped, murdered anything!" He said, like a father would.

"Half of my family left, then someone close to everyone died, evrything is different, it would be werid if I was still there."

"Oh, well you can have my daughter's room, I-I don't think she is even alive any more." He sobbed. I reached over and rubbed his shoulder.

"I am extremely tried I'm going to lie down, ok will you wake me when we get there?"

"Of course."

* * *

I blacked out and all I saw was flashes of brown curly hair, hearing her scream, smelled the blood, people talking, her pale figure laying on the floor, chain around her ankle, chained to the wall.

* * *

I woke with a start, as the car pulled into a driveway, we were there. We walked to the door and walked into the cozy litle house. He told me to fallow him up the stairs, he pointed to one room, "That's your room, ok? This is the bathroom. This is my room, incase you need to talk, or need items. Umm. I will make dinner, mac and cheese?"

"Sure, that's great." As he made dinner I sat on the bed, running my fingers on the bed spread, thinking about her. I walked out in the hall looking at pictures of her. I reached up and touched her picture.

**She sat in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest. A man walked in, locking the door behind him.

"Hello Ayreanna, how are you this morning? Ready to have you morning fuck?" She shook her head no and huddled into the corner tighter. "Now, I can be nice, or you can piss me off, so which one do you want?" She whimpered as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the center of the ro-

* * *

"Bella are you ok?" Jeraimah asked. "Bella, please? Are you okay?"

"Ummm.. I - I think I know where she is. Her. In the picture. Your daughter, I knew where she is!" I pushed my hand to her picture once again and was filled with pictures of him raping her, beating her. She cried out for her father many times, I almost let go. When the man finally got his fill, he left out the locked door leaving her again with a tray of food. My vision went with him, out the door. I fallowed him down the hall but seperated myself when I saw the front door. I pushed my self outside to look at the address 2258 Pine Drive. I pulled out, I looked at Jeraimah, "Where are your car keys?"

"Right here." He said, as he fished out his keys.

"Come on!" I yelled as I pulled him out the door. I pushed the key in the immission and turned it cranking the engine. I gunned the engine pushing the car to 128 miles an hour. He told me where to go. When I finally came across Pine Drive I turned quickly. Tipping the car slightly, and skidded to a stop in front of the house. I ran out of the car telling Jeraimah to stay in the car. I raced up to the door, knocked on it and heard Ayreana down in the basement. No one came to the door. I kicked it in and ran to the basement door, kicking that in as well. I ran down the stairs, and straight to Ayreana. "Your dad is in the car outside, is that dude here?" She shook here head no. I yanked on the chain snapping it from the wall. Then I broke it from around her ankle. Picking up her light body, she seemed almost weightless, I ran out the house and took Ayreana to her father. I opened the back door and sat her body on the back seat. Jeraimah hopped into the drivers seat and began to drive to the hospital. When we got there, I carried her in and sat in the waiting room with Jeraimah. The doctor walked out.

"Ayreana Row?" He called. Jeraimah and I stood, and walked over to the doctor. "She is doing good, after we examied her body, she has suffered a lot of damage -" the doctor said.

"Damage how?" Jeraimah asked.

"Well we know she has went through child birth, it's healed, old, probably three years ago. She is pregnant, she is in need of alot of sleep and food. She is doing good."

I began to leave the hospital when Jeraimah stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find your grand baby." I said through clenched teeth.

* * *

**ok 2 make things clear if thats a real address i didnt mean 2 reviews = lovve**

**when she blacks out its just lik sleeping**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK chapter 5 **

**I'm blowing off homework rite now so im going to do my home work next then chapter 6**

**i dont own twilight**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Okay. be careful." He said worriedly. I nodded.

"I'll be back, and when I do I'll have your grand baby." I walked to the car, then sat in the driver's seat for a few minutes. I put the car in drive, and drove the speed limit back to Pine Drive. Once I pulled in front of the house, I sat in the car, waiting for him to get here. I sat there for five hours, forty-six minutes, and twenty-three seconds, before a car pulled into the driveway. I watched as the male from "visions" got out of the car. I wanted to spring out of the car and tackle his ass. He walked around the car, opened the back door, and pulled out twins. I gasped. I climbed out of the car, and walked to the front door, knocking on it quickly. He came to the door, when he say me he had to take a double take. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Umm. Sure, it's right there." He said, pointing to the second door on the right.

"Thanks" I said, walking to the door. I sat on the toilet for three minutes. Then I flushed the toilet, and walked out into the hall. I heard a scream come from the other room. I ran into the other room to see the twins rolling around on the floor each with a hand fulll of hair. I smiled and sat down beside them. I pulled them into my lap, playing with there hands, watching them giggle.

"You look just like their mother." He said behind me. I didn't hear him coming the babies had distracted me.

"Really? Where is she?" I asked innocently.

"I don't know last time I saw her was this morning. In the basement, the door to the basement is destroyed. She has a twin, I know that, are you here twin?" He began to seem so evil.

"Um. No I'm an only child, I love your children though, their yours right?" I asked.

"Yes, they are almost four now." He said, sitin down to play with one.

"What are their name's?" I asked.

"Well this one" he pointed to the brunette with a slight blond tone, " is Erin." She giggles as he said her name. "And this one" he pointed to the brunette with a red tone, " is Ayra." She stood up and walked to the toys, plopping on the ground and she sat down.

"They are beautiful. You don't deserve them."

"Excuse me, I think you should leave. You don't know me, and you defiantly do NOT have the right to TELL me I don't deserve my kids!" He screamed in my face.

"Well, I don't think you had the right to kidnap Ayreana, and then keep her chained in your basement for seven years. keeping her kids, away from her and her father. Now doesn't deserve what?!" I yelled right back.

"How do you know that?! You bitch!" He lunged at me, grabbing me at the waist, tackling me to ground. He pinned my arms above my head. I smiled as I felt a surge of power though me. I used the power to push against the floor, floating in the air, with him on top of me. He screamed in fright as he saw the floor get father away. We went vertical, him holding on to me like a vice. I pushed him off of me hard slamming him into the wall. He was out like a light, I pressed his head opening his memories, and erasing everything to do with Ayreana, Erin, and Ayra. I turned and looked at the twins, they were clapping, and smiling.

"I'm sorry guys, but daddy is bad. Come on." I said as I picked them up and fastened them into the car. Then running back into house to grab they baby stuff. As I climbed back into the car, the babies giggled more, I turned back to look at them and smiled back. I tickled them a little then turned around. I looked in my rear veiw mirror, I gasped, my eyes were dark blue, almost black, I didn't to feed, but on what? Any way I needed to get the twins to their grandfather. I drove up to the hospital, and I saw Jeraimah pacing in the waiting room. I pulled in to the parking lot, then went around the car getting Ayra, and Erin out. They looked pulled my curls, watching them spring up my back when they released them. I carried them in to the waiting room, looking for Jeraimah. When I couldn't find him, I sat in a chair with the girls in my lap. When he did walk back in he saw me and walked over.

"They're Ayreana's?" I nodded. He played with them, smiling, he was so happy. The doctor came in.

"Mr. Row?" He asked. When we nodded. He said, "She can have visitors now, follow me." We fallowed him, down the hall. When we got to the room. Atreana laid on the bed she looked a lot better then she did in the basement. I walked over to her and put Ayra and Erin beside her. She gasp and sat up.

"I thought I would never see my babies again! How are you guys? You to are beautiful! Did you dad treat you nicely?" She said while stroking their hair. She cried softly, then grabbed my hand, "Thank you, for finding me, for giving me my babies." She looked at her dad, "Daddy. Where's Momma?"

"Analise was killed by hit and run just a few months ago." He said, sadly.

"Oh." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Don't be said your mother would want you to be happy, a good mother to your children, she wouldn't want you to be sad." I said trying to make her care up.

"Your right she wouldn't want me to be sad, I'm a mom now." She said with a smile on her face.

As her and her father continued talking, I quirtly left the room, I had to figure out what ate. After hours of wondering around I came across it. A wonder smell, they smelt great, I found my first meal as a vampire.

* * *

**oh chapter 6 is going to be jasper pov it will tell everything happining to the cullens**

**reviews = love**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok so here is chapter 6 **

**OK this one is going to be my longest yet((i hope)) lol OK enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**J(asper)POV**

It has been three months since we left Forks, left Bella. All because of me or so I thought. Edward just wasn't interested in her anymore, he really didn't love her anymore. I over heard him talking to himself. Ever since we left Bella everything and everyone was different. Alice and I got a divorce not that that wasn't surprising her emotions have been different for the past thirteen years. What was surprising was when Emmett and Rose split up, no one saw it coming...

**FLASH BACK**

Emmett and Rose had called a family meeting no one knew what it was for, when they came into the room you could tell by their body language that something was wrong. They were also so close and at least holding hands, tonight they were two feet, and six inches apart, they seemed cold to each other, distant. "Guys, um after all the stuff the family has went through, leaving Bella, Alice's and Jasper's marriage coming to an end. Rose and I have decided to also get a divorce." Esme looked heart broken, her and Carlisle had been trying to hold the family together so hard.

***-*-***

But, with all the stress of trying to keep the family together Esme and Carlisle had a falling out too. Alice and I made our divorce final three weeks after we left Forks. Emmett made the announcement two months after we left. And Carlisle and Esme got divorced a week after Emmett and Rose did everyone still lived in the same house. Everyone seemed to have found someone they were happy with now. Emmett ended up with Alice after she had a vision, Rose and Carlisle had a thing now, nothing like when she was with Emmett, then Edward made a big surprise for everyone and announced his love for Esme. Alice already got her wedding dress, and everyone else's wedding attire for that matter.

I left two days ago, I couldn't deal with all the happiness. I was going to Seattle. Close to Forks, but not to close and not to far away. I was driving from Alaska, I would easily not get there for another four hours.

**BellaPOV**

I looked up, that's what I smelt. McDonald's!? I walked in and pulled out a 20.

"Welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?" The young lady working the register asked.

"Ummm... Can I get some fries?" I asked.

"Yes, is that all?" She said as she punched in a button.

"Uhh... Yea, thanks."

"Okay the total is two dollars, and thirty-seven cents."

"Here." I said giving her the twenty.

"Thank you have a good day." She said as she handed me my change. I grabbed my fries, and walked out of the restaurant. As I traced my scent back the way I came, I heard a girl crying. I left the course I was walking, and went down the alley I heard the girl crying from. As I walked down it, I smelt an overwhelming smell of blood. I saw the girl now, she was huddled in the corner way in the back of the alley. As I walked farther down the alley, I saw a woman's body laying against the wall, covered in blood. I kneeled down next to her, checked for a pulse, there wasn't one, she was dead. I looked at the girl, she had to be at the oldest five. I stood and pointed to the woman.

"Momma?" She nodded. I walked over to her slowly, sitting beside her.

She looked at me and said, "Dead, Momma?" I nodded. She climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around my waist. She looked up at me and asked, "Will you be my Momma now?" I smiled and said.

"Maybe, we have to sort some things out first." I got up carrying the child with me. "What's you name Honey?"

"Clearia Marie Dawson."

"Well, Clearia, we have to tell people about you mom, her death. Do you want to help me find out how did this?" She nodded. "Okay hold on one second." I bent down and grabbed her purse, and pulled out her I.D. "Kate Jane Dawson", I found her cell phone and dialed 911. "Hello, I need help, I found a woman's body in this alley, she's dead. Umm, Let me see... It's the corner of Fifty-sixth and Spider Drive. Okay, I'll stay here." As I ended the phone call I held Clearia tight against me. We sat on the curb as a cop cruiser pulled up I couldn't help but think "I hope none of these people know me." I pressed my hand to Clearia's forehand.

***-*-***

Kate held onto Clearia tightly as two men pushed here up against the wall, they ripped Clearia from her arms, she screamed as Clearia was pushed farther away from her. The men grabbed her purse and pulled out her credit cards and money. She struggled against them, kicking vigorously catching one hard in the jaw. He got pissed and swung hard, punching her in the chest, causing the breath to leave her body, she went limp trying to catch her breath. The second male pulled a knife from his back pocket, swinging his arm to stab her in the stomache, he twisted his wrist, and pushed it in harder. Blood gushed freely from her abdomen. Clearia ran to her mom when the men left, crying, she held her mother's hand. "Mommy, I love you, don't leave please!"

"Clearia, you were the only thing I did right baby, I love you too. I wish I would have been able to spend more time with you, I'm sorry I wasn't a good mom." Kate said as she choked out her last breath, choking on her blood as she died.

"Momma, come back! NO MOMMY DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!! Mommy.. Please, Mommy, don't... I love you." She sobbed for hours laying beside her mom's body. She fell asleep, when she woke she curled up in the corner and cried some more.

***-*-***

Paramedics rolled Kate's body past and Clearia hid her face in my shoulder. I held her closer, pain and sadness poured from me as two cops came over.

"Are you the mother of her?" Te officer asked.

"Well no, but I would like to adopt her." I said.

"First we have to find out if there is a father in her life or other family members. But other then that, I see no problem with you adopting her. We have to take you two to the office. Okay?" I nodded, an began to walk to the car. When we got to the office I asked to asked a shower and wash up Clearia. Thankfully they said yes, and gave up clothes to change into. After I washed Clearia and I, I got us dressed and then, the cops questioned Clearia, she told them everything I saw, vampire hearing was very useful. After the questions were over Clearia asked to go to bed. I picked her up and carried her to the cot we were giving. I laid down with her back against my stomache. She fell asleep quickly, I pressed my hand to her face watching her dreams. I really wanted her, I loved her like she was my own. I blacked out with her on my mind.

**JPOV**

Once I reached Seattle I came across paramedics rolling a body pass a female holding a child. Then the cops questioned her. I felt a pull torward her, like I knew her. I had to talk to her, she wasn't human, she was a vampire with blue eyes. As they climbed into back of the crusier, and began to pull away, I began to fallow the beautiful vampire, and the human child she was attached to.

* * *

**ohh Jaspers is smittin!! ok like it revew it!**

**ps this is the longest1 so far yes!!**


	7. Clearia

**C(Clearia)POV**

* * *

My mom died, well was murdered, I can't believe i don't have a mommy now. But, there is this pretty girl, she acts just like a mom would. I remember when mommy died she was taking me to the baby-sitter's house. All I really knew about my mom was that she worked at _**LUST**_, she always came home really late. She was loud to, and she always puked in the morning to. I remember hold her hair many times. I remember having a Christmas without my mom, she never came, I was at the babysitters for a week before she came back. The babysitter was kind enough to get a few presents for me. When I turned five, I asked my mom, " Mommy who is my dad?"

"Get out brat I paying your "mommy" for her services now get!" A creepy man yelled at me when I asked my mom. I stood there, confused.

"Honey, please, do as the nice man tells you I'll be done soon." I nodded and ran to the living room. After a while I got hungry, and went to the kitchen and got some cereal. The man left soon after my cartoons went off, so I went back to my mom's room.

"Mommy, who is my daddy?" I asked again.

"To tell the truth, baby I don't know. I did some bad things, hell I still do. But you, you are the only thing I did right and I refuse to shrew you up to hon." I ran to her, wrapping my arms around her, I loved my mommy, and I always will. Now I have a new mommy, and I could tell she loved me a lot.

I rolled over looking over at my new mommy. "What's your name?"

She smiled, "Good morning Clearia, well my name is Isabella Anne Hale. You can call me Bella, or Mommy, only if you want. When I adopt you your name will be Clearia Marie Hale, instead of Dawson. Okay lets get dress and see what the cops say, okay hun?"

I nodded, smiled brightly. As we got dressed, I stumbled while putting my pants on. Bella caught me quickly, I started to laugh at myself. Bella looked at me weirdly.

"What if you can't laugh at yourself I'll be happy to do it for you." She started to laugh so I joined in and finished getting dressed. Bella and I actually matched. She wore a very pretty mid thigh dress with bright green and pale blue splotches and lines, she also wore heels that were very shiny. I wore a pair of dark jeans and a green and blue striped polo, with very comfy black sneakers.

**BPOV**

I picked Clearia up and walked in to the hall. An officer walked over and, said, "Ms. Hale, I have some news, please fallow me." I got so happy and sad at the same time, what is they found her dad of an aunt that would take care of her? I walked quickly to the room the officer went into. He told me to sit, once we got into the room. He walked aroun to the other side of the table. "We have to do a medical check on Clearia before we do anything with her, and who will take care of her. Please give her here." I handed Clearia to him, prying her hands from my dress. After he had her in his arms, he carried her out into the hall. He came back in about seven minutes. He carried now a very thick, brown folder. "Now, Miss Hale, The child you want to adopt has no living relatives, and she has a history."

"What do you mean "history"?"I wondered.

"Well, her mom was a stripper at **_LUST_**, but she also prosatuided to take care of her daughter. It seems that the child Clearia, might have been raped by the men her mother brought home. I'm not saying that she has, but it is a good chance. He are also going to check her for STD's, if she has scarring. Here are forms for the adoption process." He slid the husky folder over to me, with a stack of papers in it I had to fill out my information, thank God I had found that name is Alice's and Jasper's room. I went there and got my papers, then ran into Jeramiah. My papers were in my back pocket, I pulled them out and I began to fill out all the papers. After a good while, because I had to go human speed because they were watching me, I finally finished. I streached my arms high and moaned as my muscles flexed. I faked a yawn and pushed the papers to the officer, smilimg. "Well, Clearia has about a few more minutes with the doctor. She'll be out soon. I'll put these papers in the mail right now." He said, grabbing the papers and walking out into the hall. I lied my head down on the table, waiting for my baby. The officer returned about eight minutes later, saying, "I just mailed the papers Ms. Hale."

The door opened and a little girl ran in arms open, hazel eyes shining like diamonds, her honey brown curls bouncing wildly. "Mommy,Mommy!" She hollied. I bent down wrapping my arms around her smiling I really felt like a mom, I really felt whole all I needed was a husband.

"Miss Clearia your new last name is Hale, Isabella is your mom now." The officer said.

"Yay!!!!!!!!" She screamed. I was so happy, she loved me! She jumped into my lap, smiling.

"Ms. Hale, we have to talk to you about the results from Clearia's medical tests." The doctor said.

"Oh, umm. Okay what, what's wrong?"

* * *

**ok guys tell me what you think**


	8. the results

I wrapped my arms around Clearia tighter, careful not to crush her rips, she looked up at my face, putting her hand on my cheek. She was an angel, she didn't deserve for anything like that to happen to her. I remembered her cowering in the corner of the bloody alley. She seemed so frail, scared, alone, so much like me it was truly and weirdly like she was my child, or at least my sister. She twisted in my arms, looking at me, "Momma? You seem weird." I smiled.

"Oh honey, I'm just scared for you baby." I looked at the doctor and asked, "What did you find Doctor?" I asked I was so scared that some bastard hurt Clearia. I would truly track him down from her memories, and teach him that his interest in little girls is very unhealthy, and deadly.

"Well, there was a bit of scarring at her vaginal entrance, but as I was examining Clearia, she told me - " The doctor was cut of my MY baby Clearia.

"I went for a bike ride once, on the sidewalk, that's the only place I was aloud to, I saw a kitty and I was looking at it and the sidewalk went like this" She made a curved line, "And my bike went of the curb, I wented off my seat and when I came back down on my bike and my crotch hurt weally bad! I went home and told my mom. She told me to go to the bathroom, and that she would be there in a minute. So I went in to bathroom and sat on the toilet, when my mom came in she told me to sit on the floor, so I did I was weally confused too. She pulled down my pants to see if I was okay, she said I would probably be okay, but she put this thingy in my panties, she said it was because I was bleeding there. It felt like a diaper and I didn't feel like a big girl anymore. But the next day she put a new one on, she said to see if I was still bleeding, but I wasn't so I didn't have to wear another one!" I smiled, at least when she went through puberty later on in life she knew how to wear a pad and what it was for.

"Okay, so now that we heard the story, her hymen is still there, she is a virgin. Her mother managed to keep the guys away from her." I smiled at the doctor and looked at the officer.

"I want to thank you guys, but when do I get to leave?" I asked.

"Well, you can leave now Ms. Hale. Fallow me." He opened the door as I stood up. I smiled as I opened the door to outside. It was a very cloudly day so I was in the clear. I walked out the door, Clearia on my hip. I looked around, survering my surrounds. I saw a very expenive looking silver car, the wndows were very tinted. Even being a vampire I could hardly see the drivers outline.

I walked down the sidewalk, Clearia was silent and I didn't press her to talk, she just lost her mother and slept at a police station. She laid her head down on my shoulder and with an a few minutes she fell asleep in my arms. I looked behind me quickly, barly moving my head, I saw that silver car fallowing me. I quickened my pace, still going at human speed. After about another ten minutes the car was still fallowing me. I stopped walking, and turned the car pulled up to me, stopping next to me. The engine turned off, and the driver stepped out.

"Jasper?" I asked wonderiously.

"Bella? What happened to you!?" Jasper asked. I walked over to the car.

"Can Clearia and I get in the car, take us to your place we don't really have anywhere to go." I asked.

"Yea, sure hop in." He asked, opening the driver's door and getting in. I opened the back passenger door, and slid Clearia in the seat. After I softly straped her in a seal belt, I closed the door softly and opened the front door. I sat down not bothering with the seat belt. "So, are you like going to eat her?" Jasper asked.

"JASPER!! No! I'm not going to eat my daughter!" I yelled in shock.

"Daughter? But she - you - adoption?" Jasper asked also in shock.

"Yes, Jasper, I adopted her this morning after her biologlical mother being murdered right in front of her." I said, I looked over at Jasper he looked sad.

"Oh, wow, that's horrible. All I'm getting from her is happiness. She loves you." He smiled.

"I love her too." I said.

"Bella, have you had any blood since you were changed? How long have you been changed? Do you have a power?" Jasper rushed.

"Well, no but I have wanted a bear. Maybe, about a week? And yes, I do have a power." I replied.

"Well we are going hunting right now. Will you tell me how you were changed?" Jasper asked.

"Victora was looking for me. She had Laurent looking me, when he found me he decided to have me himself. As he was feeding from me, Jacob, in wolf form, Ripped him from me and then to pieces burning every piece of him. I was in the hospital the whole time. Charlie holding my hand as my heart stopped beating. I laid there in my casket, at my funeral as my dad and mother sat there and cried, as they buried their only child." I was sobbing by now. "After the funeral was over, I had to pry myself from my grave, and stole money from Edward, only because I thought I might have to get on a plane or something. Then I met a guy in the woods, his name is Jeraimah. I'm going to go see him tomorrow, if you don't mind, and he took me in, that day I found his daughter and granddaughters. Then went for a wake and found Clearia in a alley with her dead mom."

"Oh." Jasper was dumb founded. It seemed he sad with all the stuff I had went through in a week. I looked at the speedometer and saw it read one-hundred-ninety-six miles an hour.

"Well what has been going on with the Cullen's while you guys were gone?" I asked, I hope all of them weren't back.

"After three weeks of leaving Forks, Alice decided that we should get a divorce, I knew it was coming our emotions weren't the same as when we first met. The past thriteen years have been different. Edward truly didn't love you anymore. I'm sorry. but anyway, after about two months after that Em and Rose got one too. Esme and Carlisle, under all the stress and pressure of trying to keep everyone together and alive, they got a divorce to, a week after Em and Rose. Everyone is happy now, Emmentts with Alice. Rose ended up with Carlisle and, Edward annouced his love Esme. Alice said I would find the person I belonged with soon. And left Alaska two days ago. I got here yesterday, when I saw you sitting on the curb holding - "

"Clearia" I said.

"Clearia, I felt a pull to you. So I fallowed the car you were in. I didn't know it was you until, just now really." The car pulled to a stop. I looked out the window we were in woods.

"Sorry about you and Alice. Do you mind carrying Clearia as I hunt?" I asked Jasper.

"Yes." He said lifting the sleeping beauty from the backseat. He stepped next to me and looked at me, I amiled and took off, him right beside me. We ran for about seven miles when I smelt it, a bear. I ran towards it, leaping on it's back. I sank my teeth in his neck, drinking every drop of blood that flowed into my mouth. I felt him weaken as I drank a fatel amount of blood. He sank to his knees, then dropped to the floor. After I finished it off I whispered "I'm sorry" to the bear, and walked back to Jasper, "Wow, Em would be proud."

"That's what Iwas hoping for. Do you need to hunt?" I asked Jasper.

"No, I did two days ago." He said. I nodded and began to talk to him about mindless things. How much we missed our ex's, how much we couldn't stand our ex's. We ended up laying on the grass, him facing me laying on his side, me laying on my back proped up on my elbows, Clearia laying on my stomache. The sun went down, and still we laid there, sometimes in a deep conversation, sometimes just starting at the stars. As the sun started to rise so did Clearia.

"We should get going I have to feed Clearia." I told Jasper.

"Okay let's go. I'll stop by the store to get food for Clearia-"

"I have to get food to I eat real food too." I interrupted.

"Really? Werid, okay then I'll hget you food too." He said confusedly.


	9. The Store

**OK so chapter 9 rite, yea so just to make things clear, i never right on paper it comes right out my head i wing it OK enjoy **

* * *

**BPOV **

Clearia began to wake in my arms as Jasper and I walked down the aisle. When she awoke we were in the cereal section. "Hey, good morning honey, what cereal do you like?" She looked at the cereal boxes in front of her. She pointed to one, _Fruity Pebbles_. I smiled and grabbed a couple boxes, throwing them in the cart Jasper pushed. I saw my favorite and grabbed a few boxes of that too, _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_. We walked down the aisles grabbing what Clearia saw and liked. Our selections, ranged from Mac'n'cheese, to toaster waffles. As we continued to walk down the aisles, Clearia began to wiggle in my arms, she wanted down. I sat her down and she ran to the freezer section and opened the door, Jasper and I watched in wonder as the little girl ran around the store getting what usually a twenty year old mother would do. It was clear that this little girl had had a lot of responsibilities. As she picked up boxes of pop tarts, a little girl her age ran up and tackled her, the squealed, I ran up to girls see if they were alright.

"Clearia!" The blonde screamed.

"Jillian! What are doing here?!" Clearia asked/yelled.

"Daddy is getting food. Who is that?" She said pointing to me.

"That's my mommy! Where's your daddy?" Clearia asked looking around.

"There you are Jill, you had me worried sick! Hey it's Clearia! Where's your mom Clearia?" Clearia pointed to me and a confused look spread across his face. "Did you take her from her mother?" He asked. Venom and anger seeping from his voice.

"No, I adopted her, I'm Isabella Hale. And you are?" I introduced myself.

"But, what of her mom?" He asked.

"She was murdered, I found Clearia in an alley covered in her mom's blood, about six feet from her mom. So when we went to the police station I asked to adopt her, and everything worked out." I said, picking up the boxes of pop tarts Clearia dropped when she was tackled by Jillian.

"I take Clearia to school every morning, her and Jill are in the same school, and class. Her mom babysat Jill for me when I had to work." He said.

"Well, we would be happy to pick up the routine, here is our new address, we don't know what school she goes to. Um, what's the name of it, the police gave Bella her old address so we could get Clearia's stuff, but we didn't get the school thing." Jasper said giving the man a slip of paper.

"Okay. here's Jill's and I's address, the school name is Seattle Public Elementary, I don't have to work tonight, so I can help you move her stuff to your house. It would give Jill and Clearia more time to play." He said. "My name is Jason Kingsdale, by the way." He stuck his hand out and shook Jasper and I's hands. "And you are?" He asked. He question pointing to Jasper.

"Jasper Cullen." He said.

"So are you to an item?" Jason asked, mostly to me.

I looked up at Jasper then looked back at Jason. "Yes, Jasper and I are an "item"." Jasper looked shocked and Jason looked sad. "Where's Jillian's mother?"

"I killed her!!" Jillian answered with a sad tone.

"She died in child birth, she had toxemia. It was heredity, most cases can be brought back after the heart stops. Pregnancy is hard on a woman with toxemia." Jason said, sadness poured from his voice, I knew Jasper had to be in pain.

"Oh that's horrible. Jillian you did not kill your mom! She had a diease honey." I said. She nodded. "Okay so we will be at the house at four will you be there?"

"Yes, I see no problem with that." He said. He grabbed Jillian's arm, and began to walk away.

"Bye Jillian!" Clearia yelled down the aisle.

"Bye Clearia, see you later!" Jillian yelled also.

"Okay Clearia anything else you want?" She shook her head and ran to the register. I laughed and took off toward her. I caught her dropping to my knees and sliding down the rest of the aisle with her in my arms. When we came to a stop we rolled on the floor with the momentum of earlier. We laid there laughing and I heard Jasper chuckling from behind us.

"I thought I only had one daught not two, and one is flashing their panties to me." Jasper said. Wait, he claimed Clearia as his? Wait, did he say I was flashing my panties to everyone? I gasped and jumped up smoothing my dress, and was extremely embarrassed.

"Oh, you know you liked it Jasper." I said.

"Well, yes I did." Jasper smirked.

"Jasper!" I yelled.

"What! I'm not married anymore." He smiled at me and winked, I went warm all over. Did this mean I was falling for Jasper?

I turned and grabbed Clearia's hand, and began to walk to the check out line. When we got there and Jasper and I began to pile things on the belt, Clearia turned and put nine candy bars on the belt then turned to get more. I kept them there, I would make sure she didn't eat them all at once. She turned and put three more hand fulls on, the cashier laughed the whole time. I picked Clearia up and stood by Jasper. Talking vampire speed to him. "What was Jason feeling, when he was talking to us."

"He felt sorrow, when he heard of Clearia's mom's death. Pain, when he talked about Jillian's mother. Lust when he asked if we were together. Anger, when he thought we took Clearia. Sadness, when you told him we were together. That's pretty much it."

"Okay, thanks Jasper, do you really claim Clearia as your daughter?" I asked.

"Yes, I've always wanted to be a father I almost was once, do you want to hear the story?" He asked. I nodded, I was extremely curious. "Before I ranaway to the army, I was with a woman named Amber. She was something, oh right. Well we ended up having sex, which for a woman at her age and not being married was a really big sin. But anyway about three months after we did the deed, she told me she no longer bleed. I was surprised, and scared, but I really wanted this child. So I told my parents that I was going to be a dad. My father said he was going to give me a whipping if I didn't marry her, so the next day I went to my grandmother and said, '"Grandmother, I plan to wed a woman."' She gave me her wedding ring from when my grandfather purposed to her.

"The next day, I asked her to marry me. Of course she said yes, we married a month later. So we were married for five months, we never made love except the first, when she said she was pregnant. Then she went into labor, and died in child birth. When the baby came I was crushed. It was clear that this baby wasn't mine. She looked just like Dean-James Lane. He was shocked to find out that the baby was his, he didn't want it, so my mother said she wanted it. My mom took care of the child and I still have my grandmother's ring. I never gave it to Alice, somehow I knew it wasn't meant for her. After her death I cared for child but I ran away to the war. And never went back." Jasper said, his head down looking at the floor.

"Oh, Jasper, I'm sorry." I said.

"Bella it's quiet fine, it was a very long time ago. I've gotten over it." He said. He lifted his head to look at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. His arm came down and rested on my waist. Resting on my hand that held Clearia. I sighed and rested my head on Jasper's shoulder. I sighed, I really could see myself with Jasper in five years. Ten tears. Fifty years. A hundred years. A thousand years. Forever. I kissed Clearia on the cheek, and looked up at Jasper. He smiled and bent his head down and gently pressed his lips to mine. We pulled away with Clearia giggling and the cashier ringing up the total. We walked out of the store and piled everything in the back. Jasper and I kissed wow, I really didn't see that coming. I smiled thinking to myself, then was surprised when Jasper reached over and held my hand, as he drove.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS LOL JK ITS ONLY OCTOBER.. ? ..12TH LOL HOPE U LIKE IT **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**

**!~*...Meranda...*~!**


	10. Aparment

**I really hope you guys like this story I'm not really sure. I work really hard and this busy work. So tell me what you think.**

* * *

**JPOV**

I kissed her, I kissed Bella, and she didn't pull away. She liked it. She was joyful. Was I falling for my brother's ex? If he didn't want he to end up with someone other then him he should have never broke it off with her. She was beautiful creature, and this may sound sick but I'm glad Laurent bit her. Because, then I would not have found her, I have never felt this feeling before, ever. Except when Peter and Charlotte ran off together. I knew what this feeling was, it was pure love. I was in love with Bella. And i felt it from her also, one direction going to Clearia, and the other going to me! I felt so happy that Bella felt his way for me, I had never felt true love come off of either Bella or Edward when they were together. I looked over to her and smiled at the profile her face made. She was staring out the window as the scenery rushed by. I looked down at our hands, they held each other, like the belonged to the other perfectly. Clearia reached up from the back seat and put her hand on top, grasping one of each of ours fingers. I pulled my hand away to put Clearia's in the middle, closing it with my hand on top. Bella stared at out hands, then at Clearia sending love to her. Bella raised her eyes to look at me, she closed her eyes and squeezed my hand and image filled my mind.

***

Bella looked up at me and smiled. I lowered my head down to gently kiss her.

***

It was almost as if she was asking, "What happened in this scene?" I pictured the words "I love you." In my mind, hoping maybe she saw that and hoping that she didn't see that. She opened her eyes quickly, confusion washed over me. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"I don't I just pictured the words in my mind. Since we were connected, I guess you saw it." I said. She nodded.

"I think, I love you too, Jasper." She said. I couldn't help but smile. Clearia started crying softly from the backseat. Maybe, the trama of watching her mother die was finally hitting her. Bella turned and looked at Clearia. "What's wrong Clearia?" She asked.

"I - I accidently peed my pants." She said while sobbing.

"Awe. Honey, it's okay when we get to the house Jasper will find something that you can were. Don't be upset we didn't ask if you had to go to the bathroom. Jasper are we almost there?" Bella asked me after calming Clearia down.

"Yes we will be there in three minutes." I said, pushing the gas pedal harder, racing to the house. I felt embarrassment rolling off of her, and sighed. "Clearia baby, please don't be embrassed, there is nothing to worry about hon." I said looking in the mirror at her. She nodded and looked out the window as I speed down the road pulling up to the wooded drive way that was six miles long. As I pulled up to the house I heard Bella and Clearia gasp at the house.

It was bigger then the one in Forks, by alot. Since there was seven people living here, and they all had their own car everyone except Esme had two. So in order for all the cars to be in the garage, the garage alone was six times the size of a regular garage. The house was five stories my room was on the top, the whole top floor was mine actually. Alice and I had never lived here, but when Esme and Alice bought it only they decorated it, and put people in the rooms. As I opened the door, and looked at everything, it seemed dead, and like it was begging for life. For someone to live here. It was alone. I began to walk up the stairs, and down every hall just to see the rooms. Each room had plaque on it, with the names of who lived in that room as well. The only room on the second floor read "Alice and Emmett." I growled she knew all along! They bought this house one hundred and eighty-six years ago! I walked on to the third floor this door it read, "Esme and Edward." Clearly Esme didn't know that Alice had put name plates on the doors she must have done this after they left the house. By herself. I walked up the stairs on the fourth floor, the first room belonged to Carlisle and Rose. The second room was Carlisle's study. I went up to the fifth floor my room / floor. There was a door on it though, "Bella, Jasper and Clearia" it read.

"Bella, bring Clearia up here." I called knowing she had heard me. She walked up the stairs, carring Clearia with her. I opened the door and saw the whole floor was divided into three sections. Alittle girl's room far to the left, a library / study in the middle. Bella's and I's room was at the far right. She walked in and began to walk to the little girl's, Clearia's, room. She stood Clearia up in the middle of the floor and walked to the closet.

"Oh may the Lord have mercy." She said and crossed herself. She clamped her eyes shut and opened the door. She opened her eyes slowly then gasped. "Wow, you are one lucky six year old Clearia. Cleariaa looked confused and walked up to Bella, standing behind her legs, she gasped and ran into her closet the was the size of a full size school bus. She grabbed a simple pair of dark wash jeans, and walked up to Bella. "Do you need my help putting them on, Honey?" She shook her head and pointed to me.

"Oh I understand I'll give you some privicy." I said and walked out and sat on the stairs. I laughed Clearia was just so cute. I heard little pitter patters running to the door, I knew they were Clearia. I jumped up and held myself up with my arms and legs using the slopeing hall that went with the stairs.

The door flung open and Clearia jumped out and squealed, "Booo!" She looked around and even back in the room she just opened the door to. I dropped from the ceiling landing right in front of her.

"Boo." I said in a calm voice, a smile on my face. She screamed, and ran back into the room. Her heart racing. I walked in and held her. "Awe. Clearia it's okay it was just a joke honey." I said rocking her in my arms.

She looked up at my face from the crrok of my neck and said, "Sike!" I laughed. She would be so fun to hang out with as she grow up. I wonder if Bella was going to change her?

"Jasper, I'm going to go it the groceries, okay?" She asked.

"Yea, go ahead. Do you want me to bring Clearia down to eat something?" I asked looking at Bella.

"Yes, I'm hungery!" Clearia asserted herself. I smiled and grabbed her hand, heading down the stairs.

* * *

After Clearia ate the three of us sat down, and watched a few movies. As time tick-tocked by the three of us had to get ready for the trip to Clearia's old residence. As we drove to out to the address Jaspn gave us, Bella held my hand, while Clearia hummed "Yannkee Doodle" to herself. As we pulled up to the apartment complex and got out of the car, Clearia began to lead the way to the room she used to live in. After we got out of the elavator on the ninth floor. Clearia began to run down the hall and stopped at room C-2079. She reached under the door and inbetween the door and the floorand pulled out a key. She looked at us and giggled, pushing the key into the door. The door swung open and we walked in clearly it would only take ontrip for Bella and I to get everything we needed out of here. We went to room Clearia directed, by going to that room, and saw that it was her mothers. She looked at us with tears in her eyes, Bella walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her rocking her as she began to sob. I nodded to Bella and went to get everything out of Clearia's room.

**BPOV**

I rocked Clearia's qivering form in my lap. After she stopped crying she sat up in my lap. She looked at me and asked, "Can I have my mom's stuff too?"

"Of course. What do you want honey?" I asked her. She jumped off the bed and ran around the room, she grabbed pictures, some of her mothers clothes. Her mother's lotions and perfrume she liked too. She went through her mother drawers, and I went through them too, seeing if anything needed to be looked at. She had no doncuments of any kind. It's like she was hiding from someone, or something. I went through stuff while Clearia was going through another. I found her jewerly box. She had so many rings, bracelets, and necklaces. I could tell the were all real. Underneath it all was an envolpe, written on top was _Clearia._ I opened it read the note that it held, enclosed was three thoudand dollars, and her birth certificate. I carried the whole jewerly box with me. I knew she didn't want to lose her mother's jewerly, she was just to young to want it yet. They would be great gifts for birthdays and christmases. Jason finally came after we were down loading this in Jasper's car.

"Are you picking Clearia up for school in the morning Jason?" I asked as Jasper walked up behind me.

"Umm. Yea, I have the address. I'll be there at 7:3o. Well it looks like your down so I guess I'm not need here. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Jason climbed back into his car and pulled away. It was starting to get dark and Clearia looked drowsy.

"Come on Clearia lets get you home and to bed you have school." She nodded and climbed into the backseat. Jasper took off once I got in the car and we were on our way home.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Either way review it!**

**!~*...Meranda...*~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bell Point of View  
**

The car ride home had been silent. Clearia had dozed off in the back seat, and Jasper didn't say anything, so I stayed quiet also. We made it home quickly, only seven minutes, and twenty-four seconds. "I'll help you carry stuff in?" I said, kinda asked.

"Yea, sure if I don't get everything in before you get Clearia ready for bed." He said, smiling. I nodded, this was a race. I quickly grabbed Clearia and raced upstairs and to her closet. I pulled her clothes off with out ripping them in the slightest bit, and pulled on a pair of poka-dot jammies. I tucked her into bed softly and kissed her forehead, then racing down to Jasper, who had one box left in the car. I grabbed the last box and took it upstairs to our room. After, Jasper and I got all the boxes up stairs we sat in the floor and I really wanted to unpack. Jasper's cell rang and since I was a vampire I could hear the person on the other side!

"Jasper! How are things in Seattle? You haven't done anything to upset Edward have you?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course not, well kinda."

"What do you mean Jasper?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I befriended a vampire, she is with me now." Jasper said looking at me.

"May I speak to her where did you find her? Does she eat our diet? Jasper please tell me you haven't went back to your old habits?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I haven't, yes she does, but she also eats human food. She has no pull towards human blood, I found her here." Jasper explained.

"She eats human food? And how would you know if she has no pull to human blood?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I watched her eat human food and she carries a child she adopted around on her hip, and she is a newborn. Her eyes are blue. When she is hungry they get dark and after she eats both human food and animal blood they go back to icy blue." Jasper responded.

"SHE IS A NEWBORN JASPER AND YOU LET HER CARRY A CHILD AROUND WITH HER! ARE YOU INSANE SON?" Carlisle exploded.

I snagged the phone from him. "Umm. Excuse me Carlisle, but I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself and my child. That's what Edward wanted right me to have a family and a life? Well my life left me to fend for myself, alone in the world, which lead to Laurent attacking me, sending me into this abnormal vampire that doesn't even like blood, and has blue eyes! I eat human food and I have a five year old daughter! I watched both my parent's hearts break as they buried me, I laid in a hospital bed as a fire raged in me then cooled to and icy slumber, and NO ONE was there to help me through it except Charlie and Renee, and they were the ones burying me! Now I think I can take care of a five year old human, while seven old vampires couldn't even protect a eighteen year old! Good bye Carlisle." I said, and gave the phone back to Jasper, and walked out of the house and took of into the woods. Not even thinking about ever turning back.

**Jasper Point of View  
**

As Bella yelled into the phone, rage and sadness rolled off of her in great waves. As she ran out the door I knew she would be back maybe not soon but she would, she had to if she didn't think I needed her she knew Clearia needed her. And I really did need her.

"Jasper? Listen I won't tell anyone, but I do want to come and see you guys. No one will know Bella is there until we see her. Okay. Bye then." Carlisle said.

"Bye Carlisle." I replied.

I disconnected the phone call and slid it into my pocket. I got up and changed my clothes so when I woke Clearia up I wouldn't be wearing the same thing. I laid down in the bed and thought about Bella, I missed her already. I pulled out my phone and set the alarm for and hour before I was to get Clearia up for school and headed out to find Bella. I ran for miles and most have entered Canada by now. I ran yelling for Bella. I wasn't watching where I was running and tripped on a tree branch, I flew about seven feet until I hit ground. I heard a quick giggle from the trees above.

"Bella?" I asked looking among leaves, "Bella please don't do this, I love you." I said, and I really did.

She jumped out of the tree knocking me to the ground. "I thought vampires never fell?" She said while sitting on me, her face an inch apart from mine.

"I wasn't really paying attention, I was looking for you." I said, lifting my head to touch her lips with mine. Love and lust poured from her, she wround her fingers in my hair, my tongue begged for entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth and for God's sake she tasted so good. Aparentlly, she felt the same way, we moaned in unison.

I rolled her over, with me in between her legs. She pulled me closer to her, pulling my shirt off over my head. Her hands glazed over my battle scars, as her nails ran down my chest. She kissed me hard, and laced her hands behind my neck.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes, Jasper. I love you." Bella said.

I nodded, and lowered my head, kissing and sucking on her neck. I pulled her shirt off. Then her bra fallowed soon after that. I suckled on her breast making her moan in surprise and then in pleasure. I ran my hand up and down her sides. I could easily smell her arousal, I dipped my tongue into her belly button and she moaned and whimpered. I unfastened her pants and pulled them down her legs. She laid there bare, only in her panties, I knew what both of us really wanted. I pulled a special something out of my pocket, staring at it. I knew it was the right time. I looked at her and pulled her panties off as well. She raised her legs and easily slid my loose pants off, pulling off my boxers also. My erection sprung free and she gasped.

I lowered my self and pulled her to me I licked her once all the way up and stopped. She moaned loudly and whimpered as I didn't proceed. I swirled my tongue around her clit, gently rubbing my fingers between her folds. As I stuck my two fingers in her, and twirled them around causing her to moan and press her hips to me. I pulled my fingers out and positioned myself at her entrance. I slowly entered her. I felt her pain and doubled the love I felt from her and pushed it back to her. Her pain lessened, and her pleasure increased. My pace began as really slow and as her pleasure rose so did my speed, until I was slamming into her at full force. She had came four times before I did. As we finished, I laid down beside her and stroked her hair. Kissing her forehead, I heard the alarm in my phone go off, meaning we had to go back to the house to get Clearia ready for school.

After I got my clothes on, and Bella had also, we began to ran back to house. I would never forget having Bella for the first time. She my one true love.

**Bell Point of View  
**

We ran back to the house, after we had sex. Jasper had been my first. I'm glad it was with him to. As we came upon the house, we jumped into out bed room window. I realized I needed to change my clothes. I went into the closet, and found black leggings and a oversized red tee shirt. After I slipped those on I found a pair of black flats. As I walked out of the closet brushing my hair and slinging it up into a pony tail, Clearia began to stir. I walked over to her and woke her all the way up and helped her pick out clothes.

After she was dressed, we walked down stairs and Clearia munched on potarts. Right as she finished, Jasons car pulled up and came up to the door. Jasper answered it and welcomed him in. I held Clearia as I heard two more cars pull up. I looked at Jasper, he shrugged and looked out the window. As our vistors came to the door Jasper answered it.

"Hello Jasper." said Carlisle. I stood still quiet, worried and scared. As the rest of them filled in. They took me in. Edward looked at Jason, and growled, of course only vampires could hear him.

"Umm. I'll take Clearia to school now okay Bella?" Jason said he seemed scared. I nodded.

"Be a good girl at school today okay honey mommy loves you." I said as I sat her down to go.

"Bye mommy. See you later." She said with a grin on her face.

After they all eyes were on me. I waited for the questions, the yelling, the attacks on Jasper. Yet none came, I looked at their line of vision and saw it was to my left hand. I looked at my left hand, and saw a blue crystal engagment ring on my finger. I smiled and walked up to Jasper. I held his hand and kissed him in front of everyone.


	12. meet bella

**OK! chapter 12!!! Bet you guys are excited! I am I don't know why either!!! OK enjoy.**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!**

**I WILL BEGIN ANOTHER STORY SOON, BELLA HUMAN AND VAMPIRES THERE!!! **

**P.S. CARLISLE IS SINGLE!!! AND SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO BELLA (((INSERT TEAR HERE)))**

* * *

**Apov**

I looked at Jasper and saw the ring on Bella's finger, I smiled because I knew forever really that Jasper wasn't meant for me. The ring was beautiful, it matched her eyes. Of course when I found out Jasper wasn't mine I didn't know who he would be with.. I knew it was a Bella but when I met Bella I never thought about our Bella being his Bella. But now I could be with my best friend forever!

**Cpov**

When we walked in I was stunned. She had blue eyes, and held a child, while being a newborn. Maybe her dislike for blood in her human live carried over to her vampiric **(I like this word a lot!!)**. She sat the girl go as she ran to the door to go to school. As she moved I saw that the sun caught her hand and made the gem on her finger glitter. She walked over to Jasper and held his hand. She looked up and peaked his cheek, she smiled. I smiled, Jasper and Bella made a wonderful couple in deed. I wonder if Edward would be mad even though he is with Esme now? Just because she was changed into a vampire. She walked into the kitchen and came out with a packet of pop-tarts. As she took a bite she looked over at me. "So, do you want to run tests on me now or later?"

"Now, I have a study upstairs. I'll examine you there." I said. She walked over to Jasper and kissed him. Edward growled, I seriously thought he was going to attack. Jasper and Bella both growled in return, Bella pushed Jasper into the other room, probably trying to calm him down. Bella flashed out of the kitchen, and jumped on Edward. She growled loudly while biting many times into him neck, shoulders, chest, and a few times on his face. Jasper ran out and grabbed Bella but it seemed he had never seen a newborn with Bella's quickness, power, and strength. She easily ripped herself out of Jasper's arms and lunged after Edward again. Esme jumped in the way of the path causing Bella to leap on her back, Bella bit into her neck, tearing the cold hardened skin easily. She screamed and tore Bella from her back slamming her on the ground. Bella easily flipped herself over onto her legs as Jasper ran over and pushed Esme out of the house. Edward stood up and ran as fast as he could to the door before Bella caught him. I stood speechless, our Bella had been shy, and didn't like violence, but now she was hard and a damn good fighter.

"Come on Bella." I said. I put my hand on her upper arm and pulled her to the stairs and up. After we got to my study I asked her to sit. "So you eat human food, not much blood. no blood lust, and your strength is extreme." I said wondering if I summed it all up. She nodded. "Your blue eyes are probably so you will blend in more. The same with the eating human food. No blood lust.... Maybe your human traits... I don't know..."

**Bpov**

"Carlisle? What are you getting at?" I asked I was beginning to get scared.

"I just thought that maybe since you have no bother for blood, and eat human food, that maybe you would able to carry a child?" He said looking at me.

"Well I don't know about that one Carlisle. I mean you said it was impossible. Right?" I asked, I was beginning to think that maybe that could be a possibility.

"The only way to find out if you can have children is if you have one. I don't really think we would be able to test to see if you can have a baby." He said, sitting down beside me.

"Well, even if I can't, which I probably can't, I still have my adorable baby girl Clearia." I stated. I sighed and stood up, walking over to the window. "Tell Esme and Edward I'm sorry I guess, but he should have never growled." I said and jumped out of the window. I ran and ran and ran, for miles and miles and miles. Hell, when the Fuck did I become the energizer bunny?

**EMpov**

Damn! Bella grew a hell of a lot of BALLS while we were gone! I am definitely not going to mess with her, or even arm wrestle her. She had to have been strong and pretty damn fast if Jasper couldn't keep his hands off of her. And that ring! It was beautiful you could tell it was really old by the style. Jasper had clearly been saving that ring for his special someone... But, why didn't he give it to Alice?

We were all giving Bella and Carlisle space while they talked about Bella's weirdness. we were on our way to the city to register all of us for school. Esme would go to school with us and Rose wouldn't I guess, But Carlisle still wouldn't.. I think he really hates school. We pulled up to the registion office and asked for six forms to get into school. As we were filling them out, I could tell Alice was having a vision and she smiled as it finished. Edward was pissed because she was blocking her mind from him it was always funny.

"I can't believe she got changed that was why I wanted to leave." He said.

"Oh grow up you know it was because you didn't love her like you claimed, you have always been an ass Edward, I can't wait until Esme dumps your ass too." I said back. "You know you played her and your the reason she got changed because if you wouldn't have left Laurent probably wouldn't have been able to attack. You brought vampires into her life, and then left her to fend for herself in a world where super natural beings were after her to kill her! You took the easy way out and left, like a man does when he knocks a chick up." I said and took my papers and handed them to Esme, saying I would be in the car when everyone else was done.

Alice came out soon after I did and sat beside me in the back seat, "So is that what you saw?" I asked her.

"No, yes, that too I guess." She looked up at me and smiled. She stood on her tip toes and kissed me, after I lowered myself.

"So what's the other thing you saw? Alice why won't you tell me?!?"

"Because it is nothing important at this time, now Emmett be a good little boy or you won't get to play the xbox when we get home." She said in such a sexy manner, I wrapped my arms around her small waist and bit her neck gently, she squealed and kicked trying to get out of my hands. I heard the school bell ring and dropped her, damn it she landed on her feet. "You are so lucky, you are going to get ate alive by me!" I whispered to her. Kids filed out of the school and noticed Alice and I quickly. Many gasped and many of their hearts skipped a beat many of them started to talk about Alice and I quickly, some began to walk over to us. Jasper came out of the building and past the people walking toward us, he made it here before any of them. This made even more girls began to come over to us.

Esme came out with Edward and walked with the group of students coming our way, Esme handed all of us our class lists. She handed Jasper Bella's too, he smiled and said, 'Yes! We have all our classes together." I looked at Alice's classes and looked back at mine and frowned, two classes.

"Rose is signed up too. Carlisle is a single father. Now get in the car, maybe Bella is done with Carlisle, and has calmed down a bit." Esme said and sat in the driver's seat. We all climbed in and Edward was rubbing his neck hard all where Bella had bit him. I laughed.

"That's what you get Eddie, that's what you get for playing her." I said and sat back in the seat. We drove home and when we got back to the house only Carlisle was there.

Jasper ran over to Carlisle and said, "Where's Bella?"

"She jumped out the window and ran about two hours ago, she wanted to say sorry, about the fight, I think all she needs is a little cooling off time." He said. Jasper nodded and ran his hands through his hair. He really wasn't liking that, he really did love her.

"Come on Jasper I'll kick your ass in the backyard!" I yelled trying to distract him. He nodded and fallowed me to the back yard.

**Bpov**

After running for hours, five maybe, I stopped and dropped to my knees. I looked at my surroundings and laid down on my back, I was in a meadow, kind of like an open field. I laid there for what seemed like ever but it was always going to feel like forever, right?

If Carlisle was right and I might be able to have children, would Jasper really want to? God, there was so many things to think about it such a short time that they had came up. So many things to do and so many things to think about. I didn't know why I was fucked up. I didn't know why so many things could be possibilities with me. I didn't even know why I didn't know any of these things. I wonder if there have ever been any others like me. If there was I wish I could find them ask them questions about me. The sun had set and the stars had already rose and were shining brightly. I sighed and turned over on my side and began to count the blades of grass, while thinking about Jasper. I looked at the ring on my finger and smiled, I loved him more then I ever thought I loved Edward. I a person move in the wooded area that was behind me, a loud growl ripped from the chest of the person behind the trees.

I rolled ove and growled right back, then said, "I don't mean to upset you but you need to chill your icy ass, and stop fucking growling at me. now get the hell out here and not be so chicken." I said sitting up.

"What is your name young one?" A females voice came from the woods.

It was clear she was a vampire so I decided to go my the name I was born with."I am Isabella Anne Swan, I go by Bella. And you are?"

"My name is Aliza-bell Jennifer Queensily. I was born in 1608, changed at age eighteen about four months after my eighteenth birthday." She said.

"I was born eighteen years and almost five months ago... I was the same age as you." I realized. "Will you please come out of the woods I'm not going to hurt you."

I heard more noise come from the woods, and she stepped out, her head bowed. She had long, curly hair that reached the base of her back. She was the same height as me. She lifted her head, eyes closed. Her face was shaped the same way, but her nose was more defined. She opened her eyes and stared at me with her venom green eyes, so bright and pure. They were beautiful, and dangerous at the same time.

"I go by Bella too." She said.

* * *

**ohhhhhh..... so what do you think????????? (((((insert arrow pointing down here)))))))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11! And I have 38 reviews! I want to at least get 50 by chapter 15! ok so help the cause! lol I love you guys. fanfic is the only thing I love forward to right now except my fiance but I barly see him, so you guys are number one! And the Bella that was added last chapter will be known as Aliza okay it's easier that way.**

* * *

**Bpov**

She was like me just like me except with green eyes. I wondered of she was going to go to school with us, or even if she wanted to live with us. "Do you want to live with us?" I asked her, I thought I should.

"Who is us?" She asked walking over to me.

"Us is a clan of vegatian vampires, that's why their eyes are topaz. Mine are blue because I'm werid." I got cut off right there.

"You're not werid, your even more speacial then a regular vampire with powers, want to know why because we have many powers. And we can survive from human food. How many are in your clan?" She said and asked.

"Well, there's Edward and he is with Esme, Emmett and he is with Alice, and Carlisle with Rose. Then there's me with Jasper, and Clearia." I explained.

"Clearia?" She asked.

"My daughter, I adopted her, she's six." I said. "Oh shit, Clearia must be going nuts right now and I won't get home for another five hours if I leave like now! Are you coming?" I asked Bella. She nodded and I took off. I could hear her come up behind me running with me.

**Jpov**

We had been home for six hours now and Bella still wasn't back, dark had came over the house and Clearia went to bed crying. Esme walked over and sat in the floor in front of Alice.

"Why did you fill out two forms to enroll a person in school?" She asked Alice.

"For Bella." She said simply.

"But Bella I filled Bella's out." I said.

"Well I sighed up Aliza-bell Jennifer Queensily, she goes by Bella." Alice said.

"Who the hell is that Alice?" I said.

"She is someone Bella found, she is going to bring her here. Trust me you guys will be surprised." She said.

"Okay whatever, I'm going outside." I said and got up. I walked over to the back door and ran out after I opened it. I wonder what Bella was doing right now. I climbed up into a tee that I could see anything coming from any direction. I could smell the wolf pack, maybe they had came up for a movie and smelt us. I couldn't see them coming from anywhere. So they weren't coming here so far. Probably went to talk with there alpha. I could hear Clearia upstairs in her room she wasn't asleep, she was laying in her bed, whimpering. I climbed from my tee and walked into the house and walked up the stairs. I reached the top and opened the door, Clearia jumped out and yelled, "Boo!" Then she laughed and ran back to her bed.

"AHHH! You scared me." I said. I walked over to her and opened her closet and pulled out a jacket. I walked over to Clearia and held it out to her, she grabbed it and put it on soon after I gave it to her. I picked her up and walked down stairs and walked outside. I sat in the back yard under the tree I sat in earlier. Clearia was in my lap. She sat quietly, she knew we were waiting for something, probably just nothing. After a half a hour Clearia became sleepy and Alice walked out with a blanket. She sat it on the ground, and I laid Clearia on it, wrapping another blanket around her. She struggled to stay asleep, holding her eyes open for as long as she could. Her body finally shut down making her plopped on the blanket under her.

I saw two figures come up fast after another few hours. They were both built the same. As they got closer I saw that one was Bella, my Bella. And the other was Bella too, except with green eyes. I reached over and shook Clearia, saying mommies home. She bolted up and began to run after Bella. I got up and fallowed behind her making sure she didn't fall. One of the most revolting things I had smelt before came my way. Wolf. Werewolf. Bella caught her and she squealed. Clearis wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and said, "Mommy left and I thought she wasn't coming back." Bella walked over me, hugging me, and kissing me on the lips.

"I'm sorry honey." She said to Clearia. "This is Bella, she says you guys can call her Aliza since you guys know me as Bella, she is like me. Like all the human stuff to I figured she could help me. You find out who I am, and what I can do. Come on Clearia has school and it's way past bedtime. I can't believe that ypu let her stay up too, Jasper!" She said.

"Guys," Aliza-bell said. "We have company." I looked around and counted eight wolves.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Edward, Alice, and Emmett, we have a problem." I said they were all out here in a matter of seconds. The wolves surrounded us.

"MOMMY I'M SCARED!!" Clearia screamed, looking at the wolves. Jake morphed and Sam also.

Jake looked at Bella and, Aliza, with a confused look on his face. "Jake what do you want, if you came here to beg my forgivnes and friendship back forget it." Bella said.

He growled and said, "Like I would want to be friends with a leech. We came because you are housing a human, hand her over." All the women growled and Bella covered Clearia so there was no access point to get to her.

"She's mine, I adopted her, you can't take her away from me." She said to Jake. She really looked pissed.

**Bpov**

How dare he want to take my baby away from me. He is such an ass, I can't believe he would think that I would just give her up like that anyway. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I want to eat every human around. Clearia was a small ball cruled up in my arms. I turned and was about to run when a blonde wolf jumped in front of me. Seth. I knew it ws him just because he didn't seem mean. I walked over to him, as he growled, and kneed in front of him. I opened my arms to reveil Clearia. She reached up and rubbed Seth's nose.

Then she whispered, "You're not going to take me away from my mommy are you?" Seth shook his head and licked her hand.

I looked at Seth and knew why I always liked him, he always did the right thing. "Will you take her in the house and put her to bed, make sure she goes to sleep. If she doesn't stay with her until I come up okay?" He nodded. "Thank you Seth." I put Clearia on Seth's back and turned to face everyone else. I walked over to Jasper and held his hand, I looked up at the window that would be Clearia's, Seth stood in the window holding Clearia as she blew kisses out the window. I smiled and kisses her back.

I turned to Jake, "You were my best friend and you didn't trust me, I couldn't even say bye to my father because of you. So why can;t I live the life I have now? You already said you didn't want a part of me in this life so why don't you just leave?"

"Because you're a leech with a human child!" He yelled right in my face. I felt an extreme surge of rage bubble inside me and I pushed with all my might against it, pushing the rage out of my body against Jake, pushing him to the ground. I was shaking, but I reached down and grabbed Jake's saggy hair and pulled him upright.

"You should learn never to piss me off Jacob Black. Don't ever onsult my familt and don't treaten us either I said, and hit him with another wave of rage and tossed him back to the ground walking back to the house, and up the stairs to Jasper's and I's room, that had Clearia on the other side. I walked over to Seth and Clearia, she lay sleeping under her blankets sleeping sound. Seth sat in a chair in the corner staring at her in a loving manner. "Is she your inprint?" I asked Seth.

He looked worried, "I'm sorry?" He said, kind of asked.

"No Seth it's not your fault, I'd rather it be you then Jacob." I spat his name he had really pissed me off. So are you going to come over tomorrow?"

"No, but I'll come every weekend at first, I am only a teen and she is six." I nodded and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you Seth." I said, as he walked out I walked over to Clearia and kissed her forehead. I walked over to the bed Jasper and I shared and and collpased.

**Jpov**

After Bella left we stood outside and watched the wolves leave. I waked up to our room and saw Bella laid out on the bed and called Carlisle in. He looked at her form, "Is she sleeping?" He asked wonderously.

"All I feel from her is great calmness. I think she is." I said laying next to her. Eliza came into the room.

She walked over to Bella and looked at her, "Yes, she's asleep, as she gets older she won't sleep as much at nite, then as many days a week until it gets down to maybe once a month she sleeps. That's how it was with me." She said and looked to Carlisle.

"Can I talk to you in another room, like you can tell we things that have been going on with you that usally don't happen." He asked. She nodded and fallowed him out. After they left I shut the door and pulled Bella under the covers, tucking her in. And I watched her sleep for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow Chapter 14! Remember by the time I post chapter 15 I wish I will have 50 reviews please?! That's all I ask...**

* * *

**J (Jacob) pov**

After we got back to the reservation, I slammed into Seth. I started to yell in his face, "What the hell Seth, you imprinted on the girl! We are mortal enemies with the things that house her! How are you going to see her? She lives a hour away from here." I was yanked from Seth and was face to face with Sam.

"Leave now Jacob, you need to calm down." He pushed me causing me to stumble into the woods. I sighed and continued walking in the woods. Seth and the little girl, he found his imprint, Sam had his, Embry, and Quil too. I felt so empty, I hadn't found mine... Maybe no one was right for me. Maybe I had a reject gene. Maybe I was just fucked...

Maybe I'll find her after a few years. Maybe it will only be a month or so, I felt so alone without my imprint. I ended up home after about fifteen minutes. I walked in to find my father had already went to sleep, I went to my room and stripped to my boxers and curled up on my bed. I sobbed into my pillows, I was so sad I had lost my best friend. And everyone was happy except for me.

**A (Aliza) pov**

I stayed in Bella and her mates room, I sat on the bed next to Bella. I wondered what she thought about how we looked the same. Did she draw any connections? Did she think we were related? I wonder, when I should tell her my story? Her mate walked in and looked at me, he was analyzing me.

"It's extremely werid that you look so much like Bella, and you go by Bella too." He said. "Alice said your last name is Queensily? What's you story?"

I sighed I guess I would have to tell him... "I was born is 1608, my parents names were Bell and George Queensily. Dad worked as baker and since he was the only baker in town and the best within seven miles, we were rich. He planned a marriage between a man named Anthony Swan and me. Anthony's family was the only family with more money then us, they were the only blacksmiths. We married and I got pregnant. Anthony didn't like children, so I hid it from him as long as I could until my dresses didn't fit and he caught on. I was about seven months and Anthony started beating me. Everyday. I always protected my stomach, his brother Clint walked in one day and saw me getting beat, he pulled Anthony off of me and saw me pregnancy bump and shook his head. It was clear that Anthony wasn't going to take care of the child so Clint said he would. His wife couldn't bear children she had miscarried five times and was in bad health. I carried the child to full health and began to go into labor. The wife that was in town, we didn't have a midwife in our village, was a vampire of course no one knew this, but I found out in the birthing room. She knew all about me and wanted to help, she knew I would have to give it away to protect it, she also knew that the first chance Anthony got he would kill me. She knew I would be like this too, so she bit into me as I crowned, pulling the babe out. She asked a name and I said, Jamison Lee Swan."

"As I changed, it was burning fire then an icy cool. I never screamed, I didn't move I was "dead". I watched my son, for his life and his children and their children, leading up to Charles Anthony Swan. Then Bella, it made me laugh, her father's name was the man I married names and she had my name, everyone in the family knew about Anthony and I's story, how he got hung for trying to murder me and the unborn child. How I died in the birthing room, giving my life to Jamison. Yes I am a Swan but I said I was a Queensily because I didn't want to be like "I'm your great-great-great-great something or other grandmother when I just met her. I think the whole human traits thing is in either the Queensily family or the Swan genes. I was the last Queensily, and Bella is the last Swan, Charlie only had one child. I am a vampire that can eat human food, sleep, I have human colored eyes, and I can reproduce. So can Bella.

"Bella can have children? Really? I'm so happy I'll be able to give Bella a baby! I'll be a father!" He was so happy, he ooked at me and his smile grew wider. "Have you had a child as a vampire?"

I nodded. I looked over to him, "Because I look so young and I was pregnant, it was in the early 1900's so I was made to give that child away also. The father didn't speak to me, his family didn't even know it was his child. When I gave Stephenie Kay Swan to a family that had one child I asked for them to keep my child's name. They did but Stephenie's marriage changed her name then she died in a car crash when her child was eight. The child ended up dieing in a school shooting so Bella **_is_**the only Swan left. I didn't have another child, until now, I couldn't give a another one away."

"Your pregnant?" Jasper didn't say, Bella did. I looked down at her and nodded. "That's so cool that means I'll be able to have kids!" She smiled causing me to smile also. "I heard everything... Gram."

I laughed and said, "Do not call me gram, we are the same age." I leaned down and hugged her. "The pregnancy lasted nine months like a humans." She nodded and looked to Jasper.

"I'm hungery Jasper can you get me something to eat then we can go get a deer?" He nodded and left the room. "How far along are you?" She asked me.

"I'm about four months, I told the father I was pregnant and he left me, that's why I picked him, I knew he would leave me." I put my hand on my stomach and rubbed small circles. I looked at Bella, and smiled. I put my other hand on Bella head and smoothed her hair, "Everything I went through during that pregnancy was all worth it to be with you now." She smiled and tears shined in her eyes. I smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks and felt some on mine to. We embraced each other and cried while laughing.

Jasper walked in then with a tray of food and sat it in front of Bella and I. "I thought you would want something to." He said to me. I smiled and thanked him, I picked up a few pieces of toast, and Bella picked up a bowl of cereal. As we ate, Clearia woke up and ran over, she jumped over on the bed and stole some of Bella's cereal. I laughed and Clearia giggled. "Come on Clearia lets get you ready for school." Jasper said.

"But it's saterday!" She yelled in protest.

Bella laughed and wrapped her arms around Clearia's waist and whispered, "You want to go to the movies?" Clearia bounced up and down and tried to pull Bella out of the bed. The door bell rang and someone answered it. Some one was coming up the stairs to this room, they knocked on the door and Clearia ran over and opened the door. Seth stood there smiling. He picked Clearia up and sat on the bed next to Jasper. Clearia smacked Seth in the head and asked, "What movie do you want to watch?"

He said, "What do you want to? I'll watch what you want. Okay?" She nodded and ran back to her room.

Emmett ran into the room and yelled, "I WANNA GO!!!!!" Like a three year old, we all laughed. Some of us so hard we fall off the bed. Which was Bella, Seth and I.

* * *

**Okay tell me how much you like it, or hate it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay this is chapter 15, this is mean but i want 50 reviews before i post chapter 16 =( i know don't hate me, and I have the poll in my profile that is for this story you vote every vote counts!**

* * *

**Bpov**

Emmett was the only one that wanted to come to the movies so him, Jasper, Seth, Aliza, Clearia and I, went to the movies. We sat all in the same row Seth on the far end with Clearia on his right, beside her was Emmett, with Jasper next to him with me next. And Aliza on my right bringing up the end. We were watching UP and Clearia was extremely excited.

The door to the room we were in opened and I could hear four sets of foot steps come up the ramp to the seats. With our enhanced eye-site we could clearly see Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and another guy which I guess was with Lauren. They walked up the ram right past me and I knew they noticed us. They had already started whispering, I held Jasper's hand so hard it would crush a normal semi-truck. Jasper was clutching my hand like a vice too. The emotions in the room were probably driving him nuts. I turned to him, "You want to step out for a minute? It's okay, babe." I said and pecked him on the lips, he nodded and stood he walked by Emmett and whispered to him to join him. When they left Mike, Jessica, and Lauren came down and stood in front of me, and Aliza.

"Thought you were dead Bella, Don't you think Charlie would be really pissed and extremely confused when I call him and tell him I saw you in Seattle?" Mike said.

"Looks like the whore hooked up with Jasper or Emmett, or are you with both of them? Either way you stole another girl's man." Lauren said.

"My name is Stephenie, and I'm with Jasper because Alice broke up with him and went with Emmett. And I have know idea who "Bella" is ask my sister Aliza." I said pointing to her.

"Yea, we moved here about a month ago and met the Cullen's. I'm eighteen and Stephenie is twenty-three." She said.

"Mommy!" Clearia said running over. I grabbed her and sat her on my lap. I looked at her. "I have to go potty!" I nodded and stood.

"I'll be back in a few Aliza." I walked down the ramp with Clearia in my arms. After I got the the restrooms Clearia went into a stall and was going "potty" when Jessica walked in. Clearia was in the stall and Jessica walked over to me and started to cry. She leaned into my shoulder and I comforted her.

"I just think I'm the only one that misses her I know you said your not her but you seem so much like her. She was a great friend. When we heard that she died all Mike said was that it sucked that she died before he could fuck her, and Lauren was happy I guess that she weren't here... Angie really misses her. Her and Ben got married, it seemed fast but they really love each other, and she is going to have his baby and plans to name the baby after Bella. I feel so alone all I have is Angie and when she has the baby, I'll have no one." Clearia came out of the bathroom stall and ran got of the bathroom.

"Clearia! Come back!" I pulled, well dragged Jessica behind me as I used my nose to sniff my baby out. "Clearia, if you ever run away again I will be very mad! Someone could hurt you, or take you honey. Please don't do that again." I said as I scooped her up in my arms. I grabbed Jessica's hand and walked back to the theater and sat Clearia next to Step and sat next to Jasper, "It's okay hun, you will find what is best for you trust me and everything will be better." I hugged her and she went back to Mike and Lauren. She didn't talk to then the rest of the movie.

We left after Mike, Jessica, and Lauren. They had left quickly, I guess they didn't like that she had talked to me then didn't talk to them. We drove to the house and Clearia quickly fall asleep, Seth was going to sleep on the couch which was okay with everyone, everyone seemed to love Seth, it was funny because he was our natural enemy. We just talked the rest of the night, Rose told me her story of how she was changed, and we talked about our human lives and who we would miss the most. We counted up how many time they had to go to high school or went to collage, we also counted how many degrees they had too. Emmett had gotten a total of thirteen degrees. Jasper got seven, and Edward got two. Carlisle had twenty-six because he had to continuously renew it to make him "young". Esme had three, Alice had one, and Rose had five. The sun cam came up and the newspaper ran, I would wait until later when no one was around to see me go out and get it. Seth woke up and started making food in the kitchen and I walked in and started nibbling on the food he made and sat on the table. He looked at me.

"What I'm hungery?" I said with my mouth full.

He laughed and said, "I didn't think vampires ate food."

"Most don't but I'm weird like that so I eat food, cry and I can have babies!" I said.

He smiled and replied, "I can tell you will be a great mom." I smiled and took food up to Clearia as she started to stir. Seth took Clearia to the park a while later with Esme's car she barely used. I got up from the couch and walked outside as an overcast went over the house and walked to the mailbox grabbing the paper. I sat next to Jasper and kissed his lips softly. The kiss carried on as he pushed himself on top of me causing me to lay on the couch as his hands ran up my sides. Our tongues battled as we fought for control, then Jasper broke the kiss as kissed up and down my neck, biting and nipping here and there, a small moan escaped my lips as he licked my collarbone.

"Do you like that Darling?" He asked. I nodded my head as he lowered his head to kiss my lips once again before picking me up and sitting me on the couch again, just in time for Clearia to come bouncing in fallowed by Seth. I reached for the paper I had sat on the table and flipped through it, only one thing caught me eye. The word "Jessica" seemed to scream at me. I opened to that page and gasped.

_**Late last night eighteen year old Jessica Stanley** **jumped off of her house roof to her death. She had been extremely depressed after her friend Isabella Swan died of animal attack a month earlier. It was also said that her only friend had gotten married and would have her hands full with a pregnany to fully be with Jessica. Her boyfriend Micheal Newton says, "It's horrible that she killed herself, I guess last night when we went to the movies and she saw that girl that looked like Bella just made her want to leave and be with her.** _

**_Jessica was a senior at Forks High and would have graduated with honors, Jessica was also three months pregnant. A funeral will be held for her at noon in the Forks cemetery for family and friends. _**

I started to sob, Jessica killed herself and I encouraged it! I felt so horrible, Jasper took the paper from me and read what I had. "That's horrible." He said. I was a wreak now I was brawling my eyes out, Jasper picked me up and carried me to our room. He laid me on the bed and tucked me in. Cleaira came in and curled up next to me and fall asleep holding my hand, and I blacked out soon after that.

* * *

**What do you guys think? REVIEW!**


	16. Easter

****

Okay chapter 16! Even though you guys are one vote off, I'm giving it to you!

* * *

**Bpov**

**This is during Easter the same year.**

In the last few months that Aliza was pregnant a lot had happened. Seth came over every weekend. He was so fun to be with and we were supposed to be mortal enemies. He was like our best friend, everyone loved having him around, even Rose. She loved to wreaslte with him a lot. I really think she wanted to see if she could beat a wolf single handedly.

I had started to tain my powers, I could access people's memories, and erase the ones I wanted, I could do that before I started to train and I had to touch them. Now with only six months of training I could access your memories easily from a football field away. I still do the same thing but I won't have to touch people then, which makes it a lot better. The thing that happened with Jacob that one night was extremly hard to do again but I finally was able to project my emotions. I was able to do it and took Emmett off his feet at the same time.

When the time came near for Aliza to have the baby she took leave from school which really got the students talking. It reallly pissed us off too. It turns out she had twins and it was a boy and a girl. She named them Sarah and Dakota, after someone in the family. It's been a month since she had them and she returned to school and was confronted my many people, only to be set straight by all of the Cullen's.

Clearia loved the babies, she would be a great mother and Seth a great father, he was babysitter every chance he got to be. Jasper and I had the wedding over Christmas which was beautiful. And it was insane at how many presents Clearia got. She was a really smart girl and got very high grades. Her teachers called me maybe a month after she started and asked to test her to see how far advanced she was. She ended up being advanced to grades ahead of her class, she jumped up to the third grade and left second grade behind. If she did good in the thrid grade they would advance her to fourth.

Aliza had been right when she said I would have extremely powerful, and many, gifts. After I started training the two powers I knew I had, I developed the power to shape-shift. It was funny how everyone's faces turned as I changed in front of them, into Rose. It was extremely fun to change into people and change myself whwen ever I wanted, but Jasper didn't really like when I changed. He liked the way I looked.

The Cullen's planned to stay here for three years tops then move again because people would get nosey. I was trying to enhance my shape-shifting to where I can change other's looks but it really was turning out to be extremely hard.

I went to the store last night and bought maybe twenty bags of candy and stuffed animals for Clearia, for her Easter basket. She would love it, she loved candy like most kids did. After I bought her stuff and drove home I went upstairs to the attic to make her basket, well...baskets. Esme had made boiled eyes and dyed them yesterday, to but in her basket. Esme came up with them and helped me arrange the baskets and smiling the whole time. I sat down in the floor and looked at the baskets, she is a spoiled child but I could tell she would never be a snob. I stood up and walked with Esme, carrying the baskets with use.

We sat them in front of the fireplace and stood back looking at them. Esme smiled and said, "It's beautiful, she'll love it." Then she hugged me. You know after the fight when I attached Edward everyone got closer and I think it was because they were all scared shit less of me, even Jasper. We sat on the couch and watched Titanic on the flat screen and I soon fell asleep sitting in Jasper's lap.

Jasper shook me awake and I looked at the clock to see that I had been asleep for four hours, we could hear Clearia walking around upstairs. I wipped my eyes and kisses Jasper on the lips quickly as I got up to intercept Clearia on the stairs. I climbed up the first few steps saying her name. I saw her first, her face was flushed, and she looked really sick. I started to walk faster up to her but she toppled down the stairs before I reached her. "Clearia, baby are you okay? Honey please be okay." I whispered over and over as I walked out to the others and out to the car wrapping her in the blanket that was on the couch. Carlisle was at work so all I had to do was get her there. I ran tot he car, Jasper hot on my tail. He got in the driver's seat and I sat in the passenger seat holding her, rocking her softly. The other's were following us also.

We pulled into the hospital and I ran into the hospital cluthing her to my chest. Carlisle ran over and grabbed her from me and ran to a room, pushing the nurse out of the way. "Doctor what's the rush?" She asked fallowing close behind him inbetween me and my baby.

"She's my granddaughter." He said simply and asked what happened. I opened my mind and pushed into his head showing him the last fifteen minutes of my life. He nodded and I looked at the nurse as she looked me over, as Jasper came up and wrapped his arms around my waist, he was holding me.

"You don't look old enough to be out of high school to have such an old child." She said. She was calling me a whore, and eyeing my man at the same time.

"I'm twenty-six and this is my husband, so keep your mouth shut and keep our eyes to yourself." I hissed. She paled and walked back to the desk.

We stood in the door way watching we weren't aloud in yet. There was three doctors in the room with Clearia. They all seemed fenized. I heard Carlisle take her temputer, "107.4, we really have to cool her down she's only six." They went on like this for ten minutes as nurses brought bag after bag of ice, and cool rags to cool her. "She's flat-lined!" Carlisle yelled and reached for the paddles. I screamed and went to run into the room, Jasper dragged me away, getting Emmett to keep him. I was trashing, and sobbing. I couldn't lose my baby was all that went through me head.

"My baby. our baby..." I sobbed into Jasper's chest. He rocked my softly outside the hospital, I felt my legs go weak and give out. Jasper held me tight and whispered so many things in my ears. "I love you, Jasper." I said as I blacked out.

**Jpov**

After Bella passed out I carried her back in and sat in a chair out side Clearia's room they got her heartbeating again while we were outside. Carlisle came out and looked at me. "It's bad, she has one of the most horrible cases of a heart murmur I have ever seen. It's messing with her breathing and really messing everything up. She will need monthly checks to see how it's doing and she'll be on many meds. Jasper I'm so sorry, this was really hard on her." I nodded. "You can sit in the room with her now." I nodded and moved into the room. I looked at the small figure on the bed. I held her hand and sat with Bella in my lap. I called Carlilse in.

"What caused the fever?" He looked at me.

"I don't know. Do you think we weren't watching hard enough, and she got into cleaning chemicals." I looked at him, stupidly. "I gave her the treatment for chemicals and her temp. went down." I nodded and shook my head. We really should have watched her more carefully. I held Bella, and looked down at her face she was so beautiful. She cared so much. I hugged Carlisle and asked when she would wake up. "Maybe five to six hours, I have other patients to tend to." I nodded. I didn't move the whole time, I just waited for one of my beautiful girls to wake up.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Love you guys, enjoy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17!!!! Ohhhhh..**

* * *

**Jpov**

Bella started to wake up and I sat her up in my lap. "Hey. How are you doing?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Better, how is Clearia?"

"She is stable." That's all I could really say. "Carlislee thinks she might have got into the cleaners."

Her mouth dropped open, and she stood up. She walked over to Clearia's side she looked hard at Clearia and her eyes darkened and went distant. She stood there for four minutes before she came back. "So what did you see?"

**Bpov**

"She drank Windex. Two and a half bottles. Along with Mr. Clean. She thinks it's kool-aid. The bottles are under her bed."

He nodded, "I'll go tell Carlisle." As he left I sat down in the chair next to Clearia's bed. Carlisle and Jasper came in shortly after that.

"We already flushed her system so if there was any chemicals in her then they got kicked out. I called Alice and Emmett because they were home, and told them to look under the bed. They found six full bottles, 3 half full bottles, and three completely empty. They moved them to the bathroom on the ground floor and but a master lock on the cabinet." He said. He looked over her vitals and looked at us. "You have school tomorrow, well three hours. Go home get ready. Everything will be fine. I'll call the school when she wakes up or if it gets worse, okay?" I nodded and stood. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me out of the room.

The ride home was long and quiet, even though Jasper was driving at one-hundred and eighty miles a hour. I reached over and held his hand, I remembered the first time I changed myself was when I thought myself with red eyes. When I got home everyone freaked evryone thought I ate a human. But then I changed my eyes back to blue. Everyone was amazed. It was really funny. We pulled into the driveway and got out. Everyone hugged me, Jasper walked me up the stairs and laid me in the bed. He wrapped me in a blanket and laid next to me, kissing my neck.

**Apov**

I sat in my room holding my babies, I was so happy this was the first time that I would be able to keep my babies. I knew how bad Bella hurt. She almost lost her baby. I knew that feeling I watched both my babies die. And my grandchildren, and their children. It was a horrible experience, and I'm glad Bella didn't have to go through it. I laid Dakota and Sarah down in their crib, as my vision blurred.

Clearia was going to be alright, she was going to wake up tomorrow while we were at school.

* * *

**Three years later, Clearia's tenth birthday.**

**Bpov**

Alice being Alice blow Clearia's tenth birthday out of the water. I think everyone did really. She was in the sixth grade now, since she had skipped forth another grade after she skipped second. She was abnormally smart. The incident that happened when she was seven didn't harm her any bit. She had grown a lot in the past three years to a height of four foot six inches. Her gold brown hair reached her lower back and her cheek bones stood out, She was extremely beautiful, Seth was so happy. Clearia and him were together now, they only hugged and held hands, once in a while they would peck on the cheek.

We had told her why we never chanced, she knew we were vampires and she knew Seth was a wolf. Right now she was with Seth. She had spent the night at his house. We trusted her and Seth, we all knew what Jasper would do. We had had to move a year after Clearia joined us but we stayed in Seattle just moved to the other side. This was our last year here and after this we would move to Alaska. We already had it planned out the Seth would come up every other weekend and his family could come here on the holidays.

We were fixing the stuff for the party that would only be us anyway. The whole bottom floor was covered in streamers on the ceiling and a huge cake in front of the wall that was all glass. Every single one of us had got her a present and like her seventh, eighth, and ninth, birthday I gave her a piece of jewelry that was her mothers. For her seventh she got a necklace with a blood red ruby shaped like a rose. Her eighth was a simple diamond necklace, set in gold. Her ninth birthday she got an emerald ring, set in silver that was engraved saying, _Clearia my only angel. _This year all of us had decided to give her a long string of gold and white pearls.

Seth had pulled up right as everyone had put their presents in the corner. She walked in and smiled, "Hey mom." She said and gave me a hug. I smiled.

"Hey baby. How was Seth's?" I asked her.

"It was fun I went to the beach, Seth gave me this as a birthday present." She said, and lifted her shirt. She was wearing a belt that was beautiful, the ovals were topaz, and a warm brown. It was to show her relationship between vampires and wolves.

I smiled, "You made this Seth?" He nodded. "It's beautiful, I can see the story behind it." He smiled.

"I was hoping you would." He said.

"Well there's food eat it." I said. Seth and Clearia laughed. They walked over and ate a piece of cake both then Seth ate four more. Clearia picked up a piece and walked up behind Seth. Everyone had to cover their mouths so they didn't give it away. She picked up he second piece of cake and dropped it on the top of Seth's head. He turned fast and grabbed her legs pushing her to the floor. He climbed on top of her and pinned her to the floor she screamed and laughed at the same time. He shook his head causing the cake to fall on her face and in her hair.

"Ewww, Seth!!" She screamed.

"Okay now that that's done. Let's open presents." Alice said.

Clearia nodded and walked over to the mound in the corner. She sat down and grabbed the first present. _From Edward,_it read. She opened it and it was a ipod to keep music on it. She smiled and said thank you. As the gifts kept coming so did the thank yous. Rose got her make-up and hair products. Jasper got her books that she loved. Alice got her clothes and a book about what colors look good with what. Carlisle gave her five-hundred dollors. Esme got her swinging chair for her room, Emmett got her an expensive radio. She got the pearls, Aliza gave her a simple sweater that had random stitches in it, that were all different colors. And I got her a laptop. Sarah and Dakota gave her hugs. She gave everyone hugs and went upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

**ooooh tell me what you thik please???? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 whoa lets get this going!**

* * *

**Cpov**

**Flashback**

I remember a few years ago, mom and dad took me to a funeral. It was one of mom's friends. She was crying, I tried to make her feel better, but she still cried. There was a man that she didn't want to see her, before we left the house she had changed her hair color to a color like mine. A really light brown, but the man she was saying she didn't want to see her looked a lot like her. After the funeral he came around and thanked everyone for coming. He stopped at mom and dad and talked to them. Mom seemed really nervous.

"You look a lot like my daughter Bella." He said.

"Is she here?" Mom asked back.

"No she died a few months back." He said.

"Awe. I'm so sorry, this must be horrible for you. Was she your daughter too?" She asked him, pointing to the casket.

"No, she was a close friend of Bella's, before she died she talked to a person that looked like Bella. Was it you?" He asked.

"No, I don't know her and have never talked to her." She said.

"Then why are you here?" He seemed mad now.

Mom looked down at her feet she looked like she was going to cry. "I'm with my fiance, he went to school with her." She said.

He looked at dad and seemed to go tomato red. "Why are you here? Where's you punk brother at? After you left my baby caved in on herself, she was so different! It's your brother's fault! She wouldn't have gone to the place, she was going to and wouldn't have got attacked. She wouldn't have done something stupid like that if she had never met your brother!" Mom started to brawl and picked me up.

"I wanted to stay but Edward made us leave. I'm sorry for what happened to Bella, we all loved her except Edward. I wish he knew what he did, and how much everything is his fault." Dad said and hugged the man. "We have to go now but I'll see when I'll be able to come and see you again. Alice would love it." He nodded and walked away from him.

Mom looked at Dad as they walked to the car with me. "Are you really?" Mom asked him.

"If you want me to." Dad said.

***_*_***

After about a year mom told me that it was grandpa, and that they were vampires. It was pretty cool that they were vampires and Seth was a wolf. School was boring and I was used to moving around, we had to do that so no one would get nosy about them not changing appearence. we usally moved after two years. Now we were going to move Alaska, and Seth was sad about that we wouldn't be able to see each other as much. Mom and dad had set it up to wear Seth and I were going to spend as much time as possible together in our last week. We were basicly just going to hang out all week except thursday, friday, and saturday. Thursday the Cullens's were going to play against the wolves in baseball. Friday Seth and I had a date, by ourselfs in the Space Needle, it was beautiful up there and it revloved to saw the whole city for miles as you ate. Saturday it was another game of baseball with the wolves.

It was going to be so much fun. Although I don't know how much my mom would enjoy Jacob being around. He was funny but seemed semi-rude. I think he is just lonly. I heard him once he said he missed being mom's friend. It was sad. I hoped during the games that they would talk because I knew mom missed him too, even though she had dad, she still needed a friend.

I was sitting on the couch with Seth. I was curled up in his side. He was so warm and soft, I looked up at him and smiled, I sat up and kissed him. It was slow and sweet, and got turned into something heated and passionate. I was ten and this was my first tongue kiss. He pulled away and looked at me, "Are you okay with this?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I think you two shouldn't do that again, your mom will be home soon." Carlisle said. I blushed, I was so red.

Mom walked in just then and I never thought I love Carlisle so much. "Hey mom!" I said I knew I sounded so guilty right now.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" She asked.

"It was good. Your's?" I asked her.

"It was nice." She replied. Seth's phone started to ring nd he picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" He said. "Yes, it's tomorrow. You can start coming now and spend the night. It's not so bad you know." He was talking to the pack. "Yes, I do have a good reason to be here. Okay see you when you get here. Okay, bye." He hung up and hugged me. "The pack's on their way." He said.

Mom walked in, "I'm glad I just went to the store then." She smiled. "I remembered how many times Jake came over and clened out my kitchen." She chuckled and looked sad.

"Mom why don't you two become friends again? Your friends with Seth." I asked her.

"Because he pushed me away and didn't want to be my friend anymore." I felt so sorry for my mom. I stood up and walked up the stairs to my room. I laid down on my bed and sighed. I closed my eyes and just chilled. I felt large hot hands on my exsposed hip bones, and smiled. He pulled me up in his arms and sat me on his lap.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hey Seth." He smiled and kissed me softly.

"Remember if I ever go to far I want you to tell me. Even if your just uncomfrotable, okay?" I nodded. "Good, because I love you and wouldn't be able to stand it if I hurt you." He said as he laid down and laid me beside him.

**Bpov**

They were so cute, they thought I didn't know what happened. It was sweet though. They were alseep know had been for a few hours now. The wolves would be here soon. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ Well I think that might be the wolves. Haha that was funny. I stood and smoothed my dress, I sighed and walked tot he door. I opned it and there was Sam. "Hey Sam."

"Hello, Bella." He looked at me wonderously.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes aren't normal, they aren't red or topaz?" He was dumb-founded.

"I have human traits, I eat human food and sleep and other things too." I left the door open as I walked into the living room, they fallowed and sat in the chairs and couch. "I'm an advanced vampire, I have the ability to look and act human my eyes, and tears. I'm faster then all vampires other then Aliza she is like me, and my great something or other grandmom. I can sort through memories. I can make any emotion so strong that a two hundred year old vampire will fall to the ground surrounded by that emotion. I can change my appearence and working on being able to change other's looks too. When I'll be able to do that I'll be able to move back to Forks all of us." I explained.

"I think that will be cool, the first day you guys will be in town come to first beach and we will play football, swim, and have a cookout. Billy wants to see you too." Jacob said. I felt my mouth from a smile and I was so happy I think I got my best friend back.

* * *

**Review it!**

**THERE IS A POLL IN MY PAGE ABOUT MY NEXT STORY!!!! VOTE!!!!!!! LET YOUR VOICE BE HEARD!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to thank of all the people that have added my story to their favorites, I would list them here, I tried but it didn't work.**

* * *

**Bpov**

I couldn't wait for the baseball game it was going to happen in a few hours. As soon as Seth and Clearia woke up, everyone came home from school and Sarah and Dakota came home also. They wouldn't be playing neither would Clearia, but Clearia would be a referee, and the twins would play on the side lines. It would be another hour before school let out, and Aliza wouldn't come home until she got the twins from their pre-kinergarden classes, about an hour after she got out of school.

I went upstairs and stood in my closet, what would I wear to make Alice happy? I decided on a white blouse that went down mid-thigh, with green pen strips. And a pair of sour apple colored tights, that stopped mid-calf. For shoes I wore a pair of white adidas with bright green strips, with ankle socks that didn't show. I pulled my hair in a very high pony-tail on the top of my head, with a green hair tie.

I walked down stairs and Jasper gasped, he did one of my moves and bit his lip as he walked over to me. "You look so beautiful to just be playing a game of baseball." He said and place a small kiss on my lips. "I love you Bella." He said and smiled, kissing me again.

"That's why you married me." I said simly and kissed him again. We stood holding each other like that until everyone came from school, except Aliza she had to get the twins.

Aliza came home with the twins half a hour later, they ate an after school snack and watched alittle television.

Jacob never taking his eyes off of Sarah.

After Seth and Clearia woke up and came down stairs we left to go to the field. It was Seth, Jake, Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah, and three other La Push kids that had phased against Esme, Alice, Edward, Rose, Carlisle, Aliza, Emmett, Jasper, and I.

The game would be fun. The wolves batted first, while we played the field. The first three inings the wolves were up, then Emmett batted in Rose, Carlisle, me, and Aliza, so that put us up the next two innings. We ended the game after seven innings because Alice saw that if we started an eighth inning the rain would stop and our game would be unfinished. So the ending score was wolves 31 points and vamps 28. The rematch was going to be heated, and we, the vamps, would try even harder then we did today.

After we returned home Aliza, Dakota, Sarah, me and the wolves sat down and ate dinner that was prepared by Esme. When we finished eating, Sarah and Dakota went to bed and the reat of us sat done and watch movies until Aliza, me and the wolves needed sleep. When it was lights out for me Jasper walked upstairs with me and laid next to me in bed. As I fell asleep, I felt so comforted by his closness.

**JASPERpov**

I laid next to Bella as she fell asleep. I laid next to her for a hour before I got up and went back downstairs. She didn't mind, actually she told me she didn't want me to spend all night in the bed with her. She thought it was to much to ask for. Put I was always there when she fell asleep and woke up. I would wait until she woke up to talk to her. I really had a matter that I needed to tell her and I couldn't wait any longer.

**JAKEpov**

My dreams were of only one person. I dreamed of her, she was so beautiful. Her hair was long and such a vivid color. It was shiny, and silky. Her eyes were big, and clear. They were deep and a mystery, they told a long story, for such a short life. Her eyelashes were long and black, and highlighted her face beautifully. Her cheek-bones stood out and drew your eyes to her face. Her fingers were long and delicate. Her body was fragile, and her skin was creamy. She was mine forever and always. She was my imprint.

My dreams were ended early when Seth shook me awake. After we ate we just sat around and watched television, played video games, or played with the little ones. The one vampire, Edward, was staring at me. He knew, he was the mind reader. I asked him in my mind, if we could go outside and talked.

I walked outside with him behind me. "So you know?" I asked him.

"Yes Jake I know, I don't have a problem with it either but you need to tell her." He said.

"I will tonight." I said.

"Okay, it's cute Jake, I'm happy for you I know you thought you didn't have anyone before but now you do and I hope it tuns out good." He said and walked back in. I would talk to her tonight. No backing out.

**JASPERpov**

I went back upstairs a little after seven-thirty. I laid next to Bella and thought, was I really ready to do this to Bella? Was the relationship strong enough to withstand what I was going to tell Bella when she woke up? Would I have enough balls to actually say it? I sighed, and buried my face into her hair. She started to stur and I knew she would be up soon.

"Jasper?" She yawned, and turned over to look at me.

"Hey honey, have nice dreams?" I asked.

"Yes, I dreamed about the family." She said and sat up.

"Baby I have to tell you something important." I brought up.

"What is it Jasper?" She asked she sounded worried.

"Well, really I have to ask youi something." I said, that seemed to calm her down.

"Well what is it, before you give me a heart attack?" She said and asked.

"I. I don't know how to say this but I want to have a baby." I told her, biting my lip again.

She looked at me and bit her lip. She picked at her fingers and looked back at me. With tears in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around my neck and, "Yes Jasper, I want to have a baby too."

**JAKEpov**

I walked back into the house. I couldn't wait until tonight. I walked upstairs, and down the hall to Aliza's room. I was doing this. I knocked on the door, and she answered. "Hi Jacob, what's up?" She asked me.

I shallowed hard and said, "Please don't kill me. I don't mean anything, well I do, but - "

"Just spit it spit it out Black." She said.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I imprinted on Sarah." I said simply and looked her in the eyes.

* * *

**Reveiw it! (((Please)))**


	20. Chapter 20

**Blue-eyed Vampire.**

**Chapter 20.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Cpov

I woke up at nine fifty-six, and started getting ready for my date with Seth. I sat on my bed for awhile thinking of what I should wear. I stood and walked through my closet, but I didn't find anything in there that popped for tonight. I walked out of my room and down the stairs, and stole into Alice's room. We were the same size and she always let me wear her clothes, besides she probably already saw that I would be in here and looking for something to wear. I stood in her closet and walked back to the section where she usually put the clothes she was going to give away. I didn't want anything over the top, but I didn't want it under the bar, I already knew that Seth was going to wear a suit. I looked through all the dresses and decided between three semi-formal dresses. The first one that jumped out at me, was a deep ocean, spaghetti top dress that stopped at my knees. It had small clear crystals at the hem that drew your eyes to my legs. The shoes that matched it were beautiful, they were strapy, with clear crystals on the straps, they took me three inches off the ground. The second one was a light purple, like lavender, and flowed all the way down to my toes. It was halter style and was plain other then the single row of sparkles, and pearls under the bust line. It fit me well, even though I had no bust. I wore white flats with this dress because the dress touched the floor, without heels. The third dress was a dark orange spaghetti strap the sat mid-thigh, it was plain, and reminded me of the color of Seth's coat when he was in wolf form. I wore a pair of gold gladiator sandals, and wore a string of tinted pearls, that looked brown and orange. I smiled and twirled in front of a mirror. I was surprised I never looked at myself in the mirror this long. I sighed Rose and Alice would be upset if I didn't do anything with my hair and make up. I pulled my hair into a high tight pony tail and wrapped it around the base to make a bun and slipped another hair tie around it. I used a little hair spray to keep it in place and used a little eye liner and mascara to make my bright eyes pop. I sat in front of the "make-up mirror" in Alice's room, as she, Rose, and mom came in.

"Awe, baby you look so beautiful." mom said. I smiled nervously and nodded.

"You don't need to be nervous Seth would love you if you were a hobo in sweats with the chicken pots that hadn't showered in six years." Alice said.

"She's like a mini Alice, and that's so awesome. You picked this all out by yourself?" Rose said and asked.

I nodded and said, "Yea, the dress reminds me of his coat. The color." Mom smiled and looked like she was going to cry.

"Your so beautiful. You are growing up so fast." She said and wrapped her arms around me as she started to cry.

Rose walked over to mom and hugged her, pulling her off of me. "Okay Bella, don't go phyco emo mom on on her." Mom nodded and hugged me on last time. After her, Rose, and Alice left I looked over at the clock, it took me five hours to get ready all I could think about was "Wow it took that long to get ready?" I had about another hour until Seth would take me to the space needle. I smiled and walked downstairs. I ate a little something, and sat on the couch to wait for Seth.

**Apov**

Jacob came to my door and said that he imprinted on my daughter. I pulled him in my room and sat him down on the couch. I sat down across form him and thought this over. It was like Seth and Clearia, they would be together forever and I know for sure that he would never cheat on her and he would always treat her right. "Well I guess I can't stop you from imprinting on my baby. When Seth comes up to see Clearia you'll see Sarah." I said. He nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, this makes me really happy." He said and hugged me. I was glad I made him happy, he would be my son in law maybe 15 years. I smiled and nodded, returning the hug.

**Spov**

I was really nervous as I stood at the door to the house. I knocked first then came in and saw her standing there in the middle of the room. She was so beautiful, she seemed to shine, I knew right there that I fell even more in love with her. She was the only thing I saw, the only thing I wanted to see. I walked over to her and hugged her, sweeping her into my arms and twirling her around in a circle. "Well hi there." She said.

"Hey beautiful." I said and kissed her cheek. She blushed like her mom, and smiled.

"You look so handsome." She said and hugged me.

"You look beautiful, like always." I said and held her hand, walking to the door. "So, guess what? You mom and dad got us a limo that will take us to the space needle." He said.

"That's really cool." She said. My arm rested around her waist as I walked her to the door. She turned and hollered to her family that was thrown about the house. We walked down her path in front of the house until we reached the dor to the limo, I reached for the door handle to open the door for her. "Thank you, Seth." She said with a smile, and sat down in the seat. After I climbed with her and the limo started for the space needle.

When we got to the space needle and got to the top. Clearia was so amazed by the scene of the city below us and her face was so beautiful as she lit up, cauing me to smile and a warm feeling grow inside myself.

* * *

I know it's short but I wanted to save the lemon for the next chapter :p review it


	21. Chapter 21

**Blue-eyed Vampire.**

**Chapter 21.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Bpov**

Jasper and I planed to be intimate to night and no doubt that Alice had seen our decision and had decided to get everyone out of the house for a hunting trip, Clearia and Seth were at the space needle, and Aliza, Sarah, Dakota, and Jacob were at the park. I was brushing my hair as Jasper walked up to me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hello Darling." He said and kissed my neck.

"Hey, baby." I said and turned, putting my hands on his shoulders. I pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck and into his hair. He moaned and licked my lips begging for right to enter. I opened my lips as our tongues danced, causing us to moan in unison. He grabbed my thigh and hitched it up over his hip, pushing me against the wall.

I pulled his hair softly and kissed his neck. I licked his throat and nibbled on his collar bone. He moaned as he threw his head back and moaned as I bit on his neck harder, just grazing the skin not breaking it.

He groaned and pulled me from him tossing me on the bed, causing me to giggle. He jumped on the bed next to me, softly kissing my neck and collarbone. I brought my hands to his shirt and slowly unbuttoned each of the seven buttons. After I managed to slide his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. I ran my hands down his chest and onto his abs.

I looked into his eyes and decided to see if a certain something would do anything to him. I ran my hands back up his chest and twisted his nipples, causing a gripping growl to come from his chest and soak my panties. He reached down and pulled my shirt off my torso and slid my pants off easily. I pulled my bra off and ran his tongue down from my neck to the valley between my breasts. I pulled my left nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around my nipple causing me to moan loadly. I used his other hand to play with my right breast as he sucked my left. I moaned as his mouth left my mound and went to the other.

I moaned loudly as he removed his mouth from my breast all together. He kissed my mouth and smiled. His fingers roved ober my stomach stopping at my panty line, slowly pulling my panties down over my hips, and down my legs to remove them.

A loud moan escaped my mouth once again as his fingers circled my clit. "Oh, Jasper..." I stuttered as he slipped two fingers in me.

"Bella your so tight and warm." He said as he pumped in and out of me. I felt myself getting closer and closer to my high as he stopped. He climbed on top of me and kissed me deeply, while pushing himself deep into my folds. He pulled and pushed slowly and softly, bringing me close to my climax.

I came hard, making his growl in return. He started to pick up speed little by little until he was going full force until he came.

Then he switcthed us to doggy style and slid in that way. It felt so good when he rode me, we were so close the closest we could ever get and here we were. We never got to be this close because the others would over hear and we were pretty sure they didn't want another "Emmett and Rose" thing going on. Plus we really didn't want Clearia to hear.

I came again, soon after he entered me a second time while yelling his name. He came and we laid down on the bed breathing hard.

"Jasper, if we get pregnant what do you want to name the baby?" I asked him as he spooned me.

"While do you have any ideas?" He said.

"I like Juliet like from the book, it's my favorite book." I said.

"That's cute, what about her middle name? Maybe like 'Juliet Renee' ' ?" He suggested.

"I like that, Jasper. And for a boy..." I wondered.

"It's a little out there but what do you think about Smith Leroy Jonathan Henry Emerson Ray Whitlock?" He asked.

"That's a big name, Juliet's name is so small compared to it, but I like it. Do you come from a family with long names?" I asked him.

"Yes I do, my full name is Jasper Anthony Daniel Matthew William Whitlock. And we could always make Juliet's name fuller." He told me.

"Okay, you do it because your good at his, but I would like if you put the other family members name's in there. You know since they can't have kids." I said.

"Okay then let me think." He said and we sat quiet for a few minutes before he finally said. "Juliet Renee' Esme Rose-Mary Marie Alice Whitlock." He said a questioning look on his face.

"I like it, it's beautiful." I said.

"I'm really glad you like it Bella." He said and kissed my neck, making me giggle.

"Jasper..." I said.

"What Bella?" Jasper asked.

"What if I'm not pregnant?" I asked worriedly, turning to face him on the bed and putting my face on his shoulder.

"Well, if your not pregnant, then we won't have a baby." He said.

"No, it's not that, like we want a baby though." I murmured.

"Well all we have to do is try, try, try, try, again." He said and kissed my neck again. As he rolled me over and started the whole process again.

* * *

**So do you like it??? Review please?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella Point of View**

Carlisle was on the phone with Tanya. He was making sure the newly installed heaters worked right, and made sure they were turned on so the house was warm for the twins. I was just finishing Clearia's bag. When Alice came in.

"Hey Bell."

"Hey Allycat."

"What are you doing?"

"Alice you see the future, and standing right there, I'm pretty sure your not dumb."

"Well, of course your packing, but who's bag?"

"Clearia's. I haven't started mine."

"Okay, well don't."

"Why? You want me to walk around naked?"

"No. There's not that much room left in the cars and I was thinking I could take you on an all out shopping trip." I looked at her, her wide eyes gleamed, and I could tell she wanted to be bouncing right now.

"Fine."

"Yes!" She screamed and jumped on my bed. "It will be so much fun." I smiled I was so glad that me being wiht Jasper didn't mess up our friendship.

"Yea, I'm sure about that one." She giggled and left, bouncing the whole way.

I sighed and felt slightly lonly. After Jasper and everyone else got back from hunting. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle Would go to Alaska and make sure everything was ready and everyone was hunted. They were taking all the twin's stuff, and were going to get their bedroom ready as they would probably want to sleep. The reast of us would fight over bedrooms, or in Alice's case move people into the garage. I laid on my bed and sighed. My stomach growled and I walked down stairs anad looked through the kitchen looking for anything that I really wanted. And I found what I wanted.

* * *

Jasper came in the door and saw me laying on the floor, "What are you doing on the floor, they made chairs for a reason, and I hope that you are not as clumsy as you were when you were a human." He said with a smile.

I pointed to the oven, "Waiting for that to be done so I can eat it."

"Oh. What did you make?"

"It's chocolate cake."

"Hm. I kind of want to eat it."

"I put a bag of AB negitive it when I mixed it."

"Oh. Okay then that explains it a lot."

"Yea Carlisle said it was fine."

"You goning to frost it when it's done?"

"Haha, no. I'm going to eat it then eat a can of frosting." He looked at me weirdly. "What?"

"You're one weird chick."

"But you love me."

"And that you are one hundred percent right about." I giggled and kissed him as his arms encircled me. My body molded wiht his, very unlike how Edward and I. There were always parts that didn't fit well. If someone asked me if I missed him, or regretted being with Jasper they would get a no. I had loved Edward, but now I know that love was friendly, like a brother.

Jaspers neck cradled my head, his arms held me to him, with my arms snaked around his neck. I knew that right now this was the perfect moment. Full of love, care, passion, happiness and the sole feeling of content. The was the perfect Kodak moment. I looked up into his shiny topaz eyes, and sighed.

"I love you." We both said at the same time. I giggled and pulled away.

I pulled the cake out of the oven and said, "I already put Clearia's stuff in the car."

"Okay," He sighed. "I wish I didn't have to leave my bike here."

"I know," I said as I got a spoon out a spoon, and dug into my cake." That's why I'm driving it to Alaska."

"Really Bella, that's so nice of you."

"Naw. It's what couples do." He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"Okay Jasper you guys have an hour left before we take everything up." Carlisle hollered down the stairs. I smiled and spooned more cake in my mouth.

"Want to try it?" I asked. He shrugged and I gave him a spoonful.

"Eww!" He yelled and spit it into the sink.

"Sorry." I said with a smile, as I ate another bite. "I thought that since it had blood in it it would taste yummier."

"It's the thought. I'm pretty sure your cooking is great, it just doesn't agree with me."

"I think it's delicious." I said with a smile.

"You're adorable." I raised my eyebrows at that. "Yes, you are. Are you done packign your stuff yet?"

"I'm leaving it all here. I'm going to walk around naked."

"No you're not, everyone would see what is only mine."

"I know, Alice and I are going to go shopping when we get there and get me a whole new closet."

"Okay, I hope you have fun with that."

"I'll try." I said and slipped off into my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked me.

"When we get to Alaska, what's it going to be like?"

"Well what do you want to know about?"

"Edward said Tanya's a hoe."

"Did he really?"

"Not really, but that's how she sounds."

"Well she has a thing for Edward, flirts all the time but you don't have to worry about her and me, I told her off years ago."

"Really, great!" I said. "Is the house big?"

"It's huge you'll see." I smiled and ate the last bite of cake.

"I'm tired, let's go upstairs."

"Okay."

After we got upstairs I got indressed adn climbed in the soft bed in my bra and panties. Jasper laid next to me fully clothed. I fell asleep ahortly after Jasper had to leave.

* * *

"Yea, I know, but do I really need to know when you last had sex? No. And a week seriously. Emmett hasn't banged me in over four months. I don't know why not I mean we've been really busy I guess that's why, but I need it!"

"Haha!"

"No not haha. I need sex!"

"Then next time you see him drag him into the woods and rape him."

"Haha good idea. I think I'm going to do it."

"No prob. Just make sure Edward doesn't find out about the baby."

"Okay, but why?" She said as she stood up and walked tot he door.

"We aren't sure yet I don't want anyone to get their hopes up and I end up not being pregnant."

"Okay, love you Bellie." She laughed at the face I made when she said said that new name. "I'm going hunting."

"See ya."

I looked through my closet, but couldn't find what I was looking for, so I went down to Rose's room.

* * *

I smiled at Rose as I walked down the stairs. Alice was jumping up and down so happy in what I had picked out to wear, she had done my hair and make-up. I had asked Rose for something to waer for the ride up to Alaska and she let me, Rose had just started to pack so I was in luck.

I was wearing skin tight black leather pants, thigh high black lace-up boots, which had blood red laces. My lacy bra poked out from under my blood red tank-top, and I wore matching lipstick. "Ready guys?" I asked.

"Yep. "Let's get going." Esme said as she walked out of the kitchen. She wore a purple v-neck tank-top, with dark blue skinny jeans, and purple pumps.

Rose walked in from the garage with the rest of the keys, she had on a blue sundress with white flip-flops. Her outfit was meant to tone down her sex appeal but she looked very sexy.

Alice bounced around the living room and finally stopped at the door, she was wearing white pinstriped short shorts, with an off the shoulder dark green top the was very sexy, with black heels that I bought, which were five hundred dollars.

Aliza wore a dark pink dress with red flats. One child on her hip, another holding her hand as she chambered down the stairs.

Aliza was riding with Esme, the twins with Rose, and Clearia was with Alice.

"I'm going to have to stop for gas, so don't wait up."

"Okay, see you when you get up there we'll leave the window open to you can smell the way." Aliza said.

I nodded and swung my leg over the bike and pulled the helmet on, stuffing my hair in it. I pulled out my ipod out of my pocket and turned it on as I turned on the bike. The high priced slient, to human ears, revved to life. I sighed and pulled out flipping the glass over my eyes, to look normal.

We got stopped at a stop light, I was behind Rose, Alice was beside me, and Esme was infront of her. We rode together until the gas light came on. I pulled into the gas station, and pulled up to the second pump. I slid credit card in, filled up the tank and went inside to find something to munch on. I couldn't find anything that I wanted to eat so I got a bottle of water and walked out to the bike. A man, he must have been in his early twenties, was oogling Jasper's bike. "You like it?"

"Yea, it's a beauty."

"Thanks my it's my husband's."

"Your married?"

"Yep and we have a beautiful little girl, she's not so little anymore she's twelve."

"There's no way I'm going to believe you have a twelve year old."

"I adopted her when she was five."

"But still, you look so young."

"Thanks, I'm twenty-seven." I said picking an age off the top of my head

"I hope you guys have a happy life together, have kids of your own."

I smiled, "Thanks we're trying."

He nodded and waved bye, walking back to his car. I started to follow him, my feet carried me over to him. I stopped right behind him. He turned around and was startled, his heart beat picked up, his eyes got wider, and his sweat glands opened up. I smiled and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. I saw the camera on top of the pump and growled, dragging the man to where the wouldn't be able to see him, or what I was going to do to him. I ripped into his neck, his salty blood ran thick down my throat. I gulped down my delightful treasure, fast and carelessly. I didn't waste a drop. I pulled my mouth away, adn licked my lips. I pulled a knife out and stabbed him many times in teh chest making it look like a mugging. I ran to my bike and raced away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Blueeyed Vampire**

**Chapter 23**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

The forest was quiet, I scared the animals away, I guess they smelled me or something. I pulled my finger through my hair and groaned in frustration. My groan became a growl and I punched a tree, causing it to snap in half and fall tot he ground. My cellular device was being blown up, I pushed the red end call button to turn it off. I sat on the cool earth, my knees were bent ad my hands rested on my ankles. I put my head in my lap and cried. I can't believe that I killed that man. He never got a real chance to live, and I ended it horrible, then mutilated his body. I was going to go to hell. I had no reason to do what I just did.

I couldn't go back to the Cullen's. Reason number one, I'm more then ninty-five percent sure that Carliles would be disappointed. Reason number two, I wouldn't be able to be trusted around Clearia. Reason number three, I didn't want to hurt Jasper with my emotions. I could see the road from where I sat, Jasper's bike was pulled past the first line of trees. I sat there for awhile, I didn't even hear when footsteps walked near me, or when an arm wrapped around my waist.

Jasper pulled me into his chest, one hand on my hip, the other smoothing my hair. He kissed the top of my head, and never said anything. "Jasper, aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I killed him Jasper."

"You have been a vampire for years, there's a reasonable exclamation why you attacked that man."

"Yea, I'm horrible."

"No you're not you were a newborn and raised a child. You have a blood-lust control mirrorable to Carlisle's."

"Can I go vomit?"

"Why?"

"I real really sick."

"Well let's get you home baby, Clearia want's to see you."

"But, Jasper..."

"What?"

"I'll hurt her."

"No you won't trust me. The camera at the gas station caught your face." I nodded and knew what I would have to do. No doubt that the police werelooking for evidence around here, and I won't want them to put me in jail. I closed my eyes, I made my long brown hair curl up making it a short mid-neck lenght, changed it to blond, and made it look like there were natuarl barrel curls in them. I made myself taller by two inches, and looked at Jasper. "Great you could pass as my sister." I nodded and waked back to where the bike was getting on behind Jasper.

Jasper drove the rest of the way to out new home. I buried my face into his back, crying the whole way home. When we got there almost everyone was there, except for the kids who were sleeping. I walked right over to Carlisle, "I am so sorry, I don't know what happened, and it just did. I never met for it to happen it was like I couldn't control it. Please forgive me I - I." I couldn't finish my words because they became a choked knot in my throat as I started to sob into Carlisle's chest. I was welcomed with him wrapping his arms around me, and Esme hugged me from behind. I pulled away and wiped my eyes witht he heel of my hand.

"Bella, I know how strong you are, and I know how much you care. There was a reasonable exclamation to why you did what you did tonight. We just have to figure out why."

Alize stepped forward and wrapped me in her arms. "I know what happened." She said as she patted my back. "I attacked to people before, killing them." I was shocked, her record was like Carlisle's and what mine used to look like. "I was in an early stage if pregnancy both times, and I have seen all the signs I had in my daughter Isabella here."

I ripped myself from her arms and stared at her with confused eyes. "What?" I managed to stutter out.

"You're going to be a mommy Bella." I didn't know what happened after that really, my knees turned to jello and I remember the grond rushing to met my face, before everything in my vision went black.

* * *

I woke up with Jasper by my side, I rolled over and escaped from bed, my belly grumbling for the need of food. went down the stairs after dressing in jeans and a sweater. Aliza and the kids were in the kitchen. I tensed and stayed as far as the counters would let me from the kids. Clearia looked after me with a weird expression on her face. I smiled at her, "Hey Clearia." I whispered as I picked up a plate of the counter. She stood and ran over to where I was, only she was met with empty air. I was in the living room seven feet from her, she looked like I just told her I didn't love her anymore, which I was probably acted like. I caught my reflection off of the table as I passed it and now known why she was looking at me like that for. I was still blond.

"Honey, I want to hug you, but I don't trust myslef right now, do you understand?"

She nodded. "What's wrong mommy?"

She sounded so heartbroken. "I killed somebody last night."

"Oh Mom! That's so horrible, are you okay?"

All I heard was that's horrible. "Yea I know I am honey, have fun at school." I ran up the stairs and slammed onto my bed, my food never moved on the plate. I inhaled my food and wrapped myself in a blanket. I looked at the wall, and barly acknowlegded that Jasper was trying to talk to me.

After about an hour of sitting like that I turned around and faced Jasper.

"We're goignt o have a baby."

"Yes we are." He said and kissed my belly.

"Want to go watch a movie?"

"Sure, let's go."

We walked down the stairs and watched Lord of the Rings until Clearia came home from school. We followed her upstairs and into her room where I sat on her bed, and Jasper stood next to me. I opened my arms, and she sat in my lap, After me playing with her hair for a few minutes, she sighed, "Mo is this about you killing that guy last night?"

"Yea, kind of."

"Okay well before that, and you tell me why you're blond?"

"A camera got my face."

"Oh."

"Last night when I did what I did, after I got home Aliza explained to me why I did it." I fiddled with my fingers. "Clearia, Aliza found something out about me and it's going to change a lot of things."

"Mom do you have a mutant strand on cancer?"

I laughed. "No honey, I'm going to be a mommy, are you ready to be a sister?"

"Oh my gosh mom yes! I finally get a little brother or sister." I smilled as I wrapped her up in a hug. Jasper hugged her from her other side. I had a child growing in my stomach, and one wrapped in my arms.

* * *

**Oh isn't that cute. I have a new poll on my profile and I would love reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Blueeyed Vampire**

**Chapter 23**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

I sighed as I rolled over pushing myself up when I got to the point of my body where I would be on my stomach. I sat on the edge of my bed and rubbed my tummy. The sensation of having a child inside me was, I can't even begin to describe how great it is. Jasper came in with Clearia, today was their first day of school. Mine too. They smiled at me, Jasper was wearing dark denim jeans and a gray sweater; so hot. Just being him made it so much hotter then if it was on a model. Clearia was a freshman, she wore black and white chucks with black skinny jeans, and a yellow happy face shirt.

"You're not going to where a coat?" I asked them.

"I don't need one." Jasper said.

"I'll put it on before we leave, get dressed mom." I nodded and walked to my closet. I looked through everything and decided on a 3/4 lenght sleeve purple cable knit dress then rested mid-thigh. I pulled black leggings on underneath that went mid calf, and a pair of black and purple flats. I lined my lower lids in blank liner, then a dark purple shadow, with mascara. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in and brushed it; leaving it cute and curly. I was okay with my short hair, it would be hard to not show affection toward Jasper during school.

"So this story is?" I asked. Clearia wanted to know the answer too sitting down on the bed watching Jasper.

"Emmett and Alice are blood siblings. He's a senior, and Alice is going to be a sophomore. You, Rose, and I are triplets, and Carlisle's younger brother and sisters that they adopted after his parents died. We're all juniors. Clearia and Edward are also blood siblings and she's a freshman, he's a senior. They're Esme's niece and nephew that they adopted when her sister died. Kate and Carmen are twins, and their younger sisters are Tanya and Irena. They're are twins too. Kate and Carmen are going to be seniors, while Irena is a sophomore, and Tanya failed so she's a freshman. Emmett, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Irena, and Carmen we just adopted. Nobody likes them." I burst out laughing at that, and heard Emmett and Alice bitching at Jasper at that. "I was just kidding. What's not to love? Aliza's going to work at the school, since she has two kids, and you're learning how to make others look slightly different, so we thought she could skip school this time around."

"Rose, Aliza, can you guys come here?" They came in together and smiled. I walked over to Aliza and pictured my mother's face from when I was four. I closed my eyes, shifted the skin, and made her look aged by two years, I opened my eyes and she no longer looked like an eighteen year old. "The perfect twenty year old." I walked over to Rose and grabbed her arm. I pulled her over to the mirror in my closet and mimicked the bones of her face. "They're perfect twins." I murmured. She smiled and walked downstairs. Rose and I had grown closer, but I felt that this baby was pushing us apart. She had told me her story and I felt horrible because of what had happened. I knew she wanted children, more then anything, but she was acting like I was human again. I felt saddened and hurt that she didn't like me just because there was a child in my stomach.

I grabbed my coat and walked down stairs, hand and hand with Jasper.

* * *

We walked into the office, and if we thought the school in Forks was small, it was even smaller here. The office was huge, easily fitting the big desk and the thirteen of us. Since Carlisle and Esme were the parents, the principal wanted to talk to them about how their kids had great grades and blah blah blah, but he wanted to make sure that if any of us did something bad, the punishments were grand. Aliza was welcomed by the other secretary and began typing memos quickly. The rest of us got our list of classes and started to compare them. We huddled into our little groups of grades; seniors, juniors, sophomores, and freshmen. The groups looked funny, just to say the least.

Emmett, Edward, Kate, and Carmen were the seniors. Clearia and Tanya were the freshmen. Irena, and Alice were sophomores. Rose, Jasper, and I were juniors. Everyone had lunch together, everyone in the school that is. Gym's were mixed, so it ended up that I had Gym with everyone except Tanya and Irena, good thing too. I don't think they liked me much and would probably throw the balls at my head on propose. Other then Gym and lunch, I had no classed with Clearia, Emmett, or Rose. Tanya and Alice were in my cooking class and Jasper was in alomost every class except cooking. Then there was English with Kate, Carmen, and Edward. Alice, Carmen, and Irena are in my math class and then science had everyone but Clearia, Emmett, and Rose. History was my favorite because Jasper was they only one in that class with me. We said our, "See you later"'s and parted, going off to our new classes in this very small new school.

Cooking was my first class, so Alice and I walked together, while Tanya followed behind slightly. "Bella I love to outfit you picked this morning, it's great. Vampirism made your fashin sense go through the roof." I smiled.

"Well, just remember, I may be a vampire now, but if you piss me off, your porshe is going through the roof." I said with another smile.

Her facial expression changed, and as she looked thoughtful for awhile, Tanya piped in, "Guess that means your not going shopping with us tomorrow then?" Shopping? Nobody told me about this. With my extra two inches in height, I glared at Alice's little self.

"I'll go, but I'm taking my own car." Alice jumped up and clapped.

"Yes! This will be so fun." We were walking down the hall that our cooking class was in; all the way at the end figures.

Besides, I need to get some nighttime wear, Jasper ripped all of the ones I already had." Alice gawked at me and froze in the hall. I smiled and walked through the open door, while Tanya laughed and followed me. I walked up to the teacher who was filing papers in a cabinet in the corner. Her back was turned to us. "Ms. Uber? I'm Isabella, please call me Bella. This is my sister Tanya, and Brandon's in the hall."

She turned around and gasped, her heart picked up a beat, and she studdered when she looked at Tayna and me. "Um, right. Yes. Tanya, Bella," She read off of a paper on her desk, "It doesn't say anything about a Brandon."

Just then Alice stormed in hollering up a storm, "Don't you ever call Brandon again, my name is Alice you tall blond brat. I can't believe you called me that you know how much I hate that name!"

I smiled, it was funny how it pissed her off so much. "I know, chill Brandon."

She pulled a chair over and shoved her face in mine, "DON'T CALL ME BRANDON!" She screamed. She jumped off the chair and straighted out her shirt. She walked over to teacher, and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Alice, I promise I won't act like that again."

The teacher nodded and she had paled considerably. "You guys start tomorrow, okay. Take a seat over there and don't make to much noise. Alice, you act like that and you're going to the office." We nodded and walked to the side of the room she told us to go to. The kids in the class were looking at us. I guess we would get this a lot, being that we were the new kids, all adopted, and we were beautiful. Plus, I was pregnant.

After the bell rang, I walked to my second class; history. Jasper met me by the door, his face decorated with a bright smile. "So, what was all the screaming and yelling for in cooking class?"

"Alice planned a sneak shopping trip on me so I pissed her off by calling her Brandon." He smiled and shook his head. As class rolled on we took notes after Jasper and I introduced ourselves. Then I told him all about the thing with Alice. The class went quick, it was easy, and I had my favorite man next to me.

Third period was study hall, and we all got stuck in that one. We all sat in a row, the eleven of us looking quite odd. Alice ripped a piece of notebook paper out and wrote fast on it. She threw it at me, hitting me in the head. Emmett laughed hiding it with a cough.

_"I'm still mad."_

**"For what?"** I wrote back.

_"You called me Brandon!"_

**"So?"**

_"That's a boy's name."_

**"And your point is Alice?"**

_"I AM NOT A BOY!"_

**"Chill little pixie, don't get your wings in a bunch."**

_"ISABELLA." _

**"You are not a boy, and your freaking pretty as shit, so shut up. Brandon's a cute nickname."** I slid the note back only to have Emmett snatch it from the table and read it, writing somethng of his own. Alice read the note, wrote something, and threw it at Emmett's forehead, hitting it with a _plunk_.

TheY kept writing back until the point where Alice was growling, the table under her hands, groaning and bowing under her powerful arms.

When the bell rang she jumped up and ran out of the door smacking Emmett in the face on the way. I laughed and fished the note out of the trash can, I had to read this.

Clearia and I walked to fourth period together, off to gym we go. Once we got there couch took in my body and made me sit on the side lines, was I really that big? Everyone else was to report to the gym floor, in their uniforms. Today in gym the special is; dodgeball! the whole time Alice shot balls everywhere, I really needed to read this note, and see what people had wrote. It had to be really funny, for Bra - Alice to be acting this way about it.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter is the note and lunch and the rest of Bella's first day of school!**

**Oh and everyone is in the same classes because I thought it would be funny, as this chapter was supposed to be funny.**

**It was going to be longer but I was running out of time to get it all down. Hopefully, the rest of it will be up soon.**

**There's a poll on my page please vote.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Blueeyed Vampire**

**Chapter 25**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

I sat with the note in my lap it was so funny. Basically, after I sent it to Alice and Emmett had taken it he had teased her calling her Brandon she started to call him Emily. Rose jumped in and yelled at Alice for calling her husband Emily, which made her new name Randy. Edward reading the minds laughed causing his name to be Erica, and Tanya became Travis. Carmen and Kate got caught in the cross fire trying to calm everyone down and they became Chris and Kyle. Clearia called them all douche-bags and got the name Cameron, Irena took the note and made motion to rip it in the middle of all of it, getting it snatched out of her hands by Alice and getting then name Ibrahim. Jasper became Jennifer, and at the bottom was, _"Bella I know you'll read this and your name is Brock." _I crumpled the note and walked to the lunchroom with Clearia. We jumped into line and I got this really yummy looking pizza with cheese string, a bag of garden salsa sun chips, with a coke, and ice cream sandwich. At last minute I grabbed a salad that was leafy, and had cut up ham and turkey in it. It had a tomato cut into four parts on top, I grabbed Italian dressing, paid and sat down.

"Damn Bella's hungry!" Emmett said.

"Shut up Emily." I said as I put my salad into my bag, and started on my cheesy pizza.

Jasper laughed and looked at me, I wanted to reach out and grasp his hand, stroke his cheek, hug him more then a sister would. I saw the love burning in his eyes, I smiled a loving smile to him mouthed, "I love you.", and rubbed my stomach. His lips tipped forward and I felt myself blush.

"Bella are you listening to me?" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Yes, Alice I zoned out for a second."

"Yea whatever, why are you taking your own car?"

"So I can leave when I want." I stated matter of factually.

Emmett laughed and threw a fry at her. She stood up and grabbed her bottle of tea, pouring it over Emmett's head, and smashed a handful of fry in it also. The teacher on the lunch watch walked over and tapped her foot. Alice looked up and grabbed my coke. "You want me to do it too?" My jaw dropped, "Because trust me I have gotten so pissed today I shove fish in your p-" Edward stood up and wrapped one arm around her waist picking her up off of the floor, and the covering her mouth.

"Alice has had a stressful day, I think I'm going to take her home now."

She nodded and glared at Alice, "Ms. Cullen will have a detention tomorrow, and Monday." She walked off to write it down to report to the office.

Emmett stood up, "I think I'm going to head home too." Clearly he needed a shower. "Rose you going to come?" She shook her head, he nodded and walked out of the small lunch room. I ate my food quickly watching the others as they picked at their food, other then Clearia.

After lunch my day was dull, I really wondered what was Alice deal and why she reacted so badly to being called Brandon, that used to be her name. Excuse me if I'm wrong but, it's not like she used to be a guy and had a sex change into a girl then changed into a vamp? Then I would see reason to be pissed at said boy name. But as far as I knew was all female all the time.

Once I finally got home I propped myself up on the couch and took control of the TV. I took my salad out and poured the dressing over everything, and shook it up mixing the dressing on pretty much everything. I act in silence and actually fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up with Jasper's arms around my wrounded waist and sighed. I rolled over and snuggle my face into his chest. "I had a long day."

"You seem beat."

"But it was only one day of school, I lasted longer as a human."

"Yes, but you weren't pregnant were you?"

"Well, no, but I don't see how that matters?"

"Bella if you haven't noticed you're not normal. You're a pregnant vampire, and Alice found a little something interesting, everyone knows but you."

"What?" I grumbled into his chest.

"Your having more then one baby."

"Wow."

"More then four actually."

"WHAT!" I almost screamed.

"That's why Rose is a little bitchy, she's living with not one but to vampire women, who can have children, when her most wanted desire is to have a child."

"Oh, thats horrible, I'm sorry." I was close to tears at the thought that I was pushing Rose away.

"Plus you're having more then one." Oh. Shit.

"Where is everyone?"

"In a clearing around here, it's a lot like the one in Forks."

"Why?"

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius, and the rest on the Volturi are coming." Oh. Shit.

"Come on we have to go." I bolted out of the door and followed their scents. I pulled to a stop at the edge of the forest, they were so pale amormally white. Their eyes burned red, and looked so out of place on their in which was as white as the whies of their eyes.

A short blond headed girl looked at where I was concealed behind the trees. She glared like she was waiting for somethingbig to happen. One of the leaders looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What is it Jane?" It was Aro I was pretty sure.

"Someone is looking in the trees Master."

He looked at the trees and called, "Felix."

One of the many people in black robes rushed forward. I was taken by surprise when Jasper appeared in front of me and growled firecely. Felix dropped into an attack position and growled at Jasper. "Felix, you attack my wife and you will be dead."

"Jasper is that you?" Aro said, wow was he really that stupid?

Japer straighted and held my wrist, I stepped slowly behind him into the clearing. "So it is true, a vampire that can reproduce." I placed my hands on my stomach and glared at Aro.

"What do you want here?" I asked.

"The reason is because of that." He said and pointed to my belly.

"If you came here to kill my children then you better think again."

"Oh, no no no. I want my own. Whatever is it with you and her," He pointed to Aliza. "I want a child of my own and so would my brothers."

I looked at the men and rubbed my stomach. "I am with child and I am married sorry but I cannot help you." I walked over to be side to side with Jasper, "Nor do I wanto mother your child."

He smiled and stepped forward, Jasper growled and I rested my hand on his shoulder. "No worries, Jasper, I can kick his ass." The people in the black robes laughed. "My powers are extensive," I said as I glared at the people in the black robes. I turned my gaze to the trees we recently came from and lit them up in fire as I smiled. "You want me to do at to you, then I am telling you to back the hell off, because you are not going to get a baby out of me. I ain't nobodies baby mama. I am a wife and mother so step off." I yelled at the them stopped the fire in the tree put his hands up and stepped back.

"I'll do it, but I have conditions." Aliza said.

"Okay," Aro smiled and clapped his hands together. "What are you're conditions?"

"I will try to get pregnant. But you only have one try each. I will try in twelve years, to give my children that I have grow up so they won't have to deal with the emotional bonds. Aro will go first." Aliza's voice was tight and hard. "Then I will wait five months before Marcus will try, then another five months for Caius." She looked down at the ground and sighed. She rubbed her arms and looked back up. "You'll have the baby, up until it starts school, then it'll be with me for the school year. You will have the child for the summer if we even have one. If they drink blood it will be animal blood, if it's human you will not kill it, anif it is full vampire you will kill yourself none of your guard will help." All three of them nodded. Alright well I'm going home I'm hungry and and I have paperwork for the office. And the kids will be home soon.

At the mention of Clearia bein home soon I took off into the woods. But I didn't go home.

I ended up at the river with tears in my eyes. Aliza would have a hard time going through with this and I would help her the whole time.

* * *

**Yep you know the Volturi had to cp up into this story sooner or later.**

**Leave me reviews buddies.**

**And vote on my poll.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Blueeyed Vampire**

**Chapter 26**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

Rose moved out a month ago, a week after the Volturi came. They didn't live far, but it still hurt to know that she had left because I was able to have children and she wasn't. Carlisle stayed with us to keep the fatherly look up, but Rose didn't go far. Marcus called and had arranged with Aliza to change his try to impregnant her with Caius, and she had said yes that was fine and quickly hung up the phone. She had been spending long times by herself lately and it worried me, but I knew what was going on as she had explained everything to me. She had a wrong feeling about the whole thing and it confused her it made her feel like, when she went to Italy that she wouldn't come back. It scared me. Maybe she wouldn't be able to have any of their children and they would kill her. It would break my heart.

Jacob and Seth were here this weekend, I informed them of the human lunch I had and Aliza explained its a side affect of the pregnancy. They weren't okay with it but they were happy about the pregnancy. Sarah was getting older and learned about the vampires, and wolves. Clearia had turned 15, and I was getting huge. Two more months to go and I would be a mommy to more then four newborns. The number was iffy we didn't know how many were coming, or if they would be vamp, human, or a halfling. The over all idea of our baby being vamp would be bad. Before I went into labor we would call the Volturi guard, and they would be here in case of a vampire newborn newborn. Is that the right term?

School would be over in a month for me anyway, I was huge and people would believe that I was on bed rest for multiple births. Esme and Carlisle had problems acting like loving parents when they were called to the office. Love was in Carlisle's eyes when he looked at Rose, and Esme clearly loved Edward. I guess it was always more then motherly for them, but she was "mated" with Carlisle so it never went anywhere.

Clearia and I had the talk, I told her that I didn't want her having sex, but if they decided that they would then they better use protection. Clearly by how red her face was she wasn't going to be making babies anytime soon.

I started to eat more and more, and truly I could barely walk anymore because my belly was so big. Jasper couldn't wait for the kids to come, but I was scared that they would come early. I told Carlisle my fears, he understood, and called the Volturi.

They would ended up coming in a week after he called and lived in a cabin a few miles from us.

I was getting ready for school, and dressed and a royal purple skirt, and a white shirt that had a deep neckline. Of course I wore a shirt underneath it with was bright yellow. I put on heels and waited downstairs for the others.

My day went really slow for a friday. I was in history with Jasper when my stomach twisted. I was in the middle of answering a question for the teacher, when my water broke. I sat there speechless and held my stomach.

"Oh." I said. "I gotta go home!" I said and stood, "Come on Jasper, text everyone tell them to come home." I rushed out of the door and walked to the car. Aliza excused herself and came with me. Jasper was right behind us and climbed into the backseat as the others rushed out. We raced home, and I could already feel the contractions. Jasper carried me in and Aliza went after the Volturi. Carlisle was waiting in his office he had made upstairs for me. I sat on the table, and was covered with a sheet. I changed into myself so my babies wsould know that this is what their mommy looked like. Alice, Rose, Esme, and Aliza were there waiting for the babies to clean them after they came out. I was going to have to push. Jasper was by my side, and the Volturi were there to kill my child if it was vamp. I was okay with it, I knew it wouldn't have a mind, just be a superhuman killing machine in baby form, but it was still hard to wrap my head around the idea that I was going to hand my baby over to them to kill.

I pushed for two hours and fifteen minutes before the first one came. They screamed and Carlisle showed them to me. "Halfling." He said, he had taken to calling them halflings too. It was a little boy.

It was another fifty minutes before another came. A quiet little girl, who was a halfling.

I was having a hard time with the third and was on the verge of passing out when Jasper said to pull it out. Two of them came out together, they were really small, and were wrapped around each other. Two little human boys, identical twins that wouldn't separate.

The fifth baby was another little boy that came out as a vamp I reached out for him held him quickly. I looked into his blood red eyes, and had no feeling that that was my child. I couldn't even grasp the fact that it was a child. It was a monster and made it clear when it snapped it's razor teeth at my throat. The Volturi whisked it away from me, and I got back to pushing. I watched the black figures leave the room and came back soon.

"Honey, it's okay. It had no feelings, all it wanted was blood, we did the right thing." I nodded, and gritted my teeth as I pushed hard. A little girl came out after three hours and twenty minutes, followed by her identical twin three minutes later.

I pushed for hours and hours, but I couldn't get anymore to come out. "Come on Bella, we need to get them out now!" Carlisle said, he sounded worried. I pushed screaming as I did so until five hours forty-six minutes later a little boy came and wasn't screaming, or moving. I laid back on the cot and sighed. I was tried and needed sleep. Jasper stroked my head, as my eyes closed.

* * *

When I woke up I was refreshed, and my stomach was flat. I rolled over and saw Clearia, and Jasper holding babies. Jasper had to the boy halflings, and Clearia had the two humans. "I can't hold the boy he has venom, the girl doesn't but," She rolled up her sleeve, "It hurts when she bites." The girls were on the bed rolling around looking cute in what they were dressed in.

"Did you name them?"

"Yep, used the names we picked out." Jasper replied.

He handed me the halfling boy, "This is Andrew Matthew Scott." He bit my arm and I smacked his bottom.

"No biting mister." He was cute, bigger then the human children and had wavy dirty blond hair. His eyes were a dark blue like Jasper's in a small ring around his pupils, then my human brown, outlined in my now icy blue.

I kissed his forehead and laid him separate then the girls, "We have to keep him from the girl's until he knows he can't bite them." Jasper nodded and took him sitting him in a crib that was sat against the wall with five others.

He handed me the halfling girl, "Juliet Anne Karen." She hand Jasper's dark blue eyes, and his bright blond hair.

"She takes after you." I said and stroked her head.

Clearia handed me the twin girls and I smiled. They had Charlies curly hair one had my hair color with Jasper's color as highlights, the other had his hair and highlights that were my color. The brunette was Scarlette Ella Rain, and her sister was named Saren Daliha May.

The twin boys were a perfect mix between Jasper and I, sandy blond hair with light brown eyes that looked blue every now and then. They were named Travis Steven Joesph, and his brother was named Eric Ryan Brock.

I fed them all and rocked them to sleep one by one, laying them in their own cribs. I sat on the bed and sighed, "He didn't make it." I said Jasper stayed quiet next to me and sighed. "Poor little guy, where are we going to bury him."

"We picked a spot in Seattle." I nodded and kissed him. I felt the tears on my cheeks and hid my face in his shoulder and sobbed. Esme came up and rubbed my back as I cried. She had went through almost the same thing. "What's his name?"

"Jaskson Maine Smith Whitlock." I nodded and sat with him. After awhile I wiped my eyes and walked out of the room, and house. I got in one of the cars and drove off. I went to the next town and bought two dozen white roses. I separated them into two different piles and drove home. I grabbed one of the piles and walked in the back yard. I found the cloud of purple smoke. I sat on my knees in front of the still burning fire. I carefully dropped the roses into the purple fire.

"I know they told me that you were a monster, that you didn't have feelings. I don't know all I know is that I created you, and that you are here because of me. You are half me, and even if you tried to attack me little vampire, I think I still like you. You were inside of me for months, and I loved you then, I love you now and I'll love you forever. You're my little vampire." I said, after I talked to my little vampire I stayed with him until the embers went out and sighed. I looked down at my knees as my eyes filled up with tears. My fingers shook as I reached for something beside me. I brought it closer to my face and saw it through my tears. It was a small white rose petal, the edges blacken from the fire. The little rose petal was clearly from the inside of the rose. I had dropped it in the middle of the fire and there wasn't a breeze. Maybe my little vampire heard me.

I walked home and sighed when I walked through the door Jasper wrapped me up in his arms. "You've been gone for awhile, we left you alone because we knew you needed time, but I was worried that you wouldn't come home. You've been gone for three days. Andrew and Juliet have gotten so much bigger. Come see them?" I nodded and took his hand.

* * *

So now that the babies are born what's going to happen next is a recap and the end. Saren Daliha May is pronounced like Erin but with Sa in front, so it's Sa-rin, and her middle name is Da-lie-ha.


	27. Chapter 27

The halflings growth scared Bella and Jasper, but stilled at seventeen. They met their mates years later and they happily lived with the Cullens.

Sarah and Jake moved back to La Push when she turned eighteen. They had four girls and a little boy.

Seth and Clearia moved with them, and had two boys.

Bella and Jasper didn't have anymore kids for years to come but decide to try again after fifty-six years. They had two more little girls, and a little boy.

Aliza wasn't able to conceive with Aro, and Caius. But she did conceive with Marcus, and from that they had mated. The Volturi thought it weird that he had found a second mate, but she was happy. Aliza did not return from Italy.

The rest of them lived pretty okay lives, every once in a while there would be a bump in the road but they always got over it.

Every night Bella would look up at the stars and thank Laurant for attacking her, and putting her in her right place.**  
**


End file.
